Hold On Tight
by liLpAndaBear
Summary: After Ikuto leaves on a trip, Amu finds out that she is pregnant. Hoping to save Ikuto's career as a violinist she too leaves, leaving a note saying that she would have abortion. Nearly a year later she comes back with someone for them to meet, Kaiya.
1. A Goodbye

**LPB: hey guys :D i got this idea while writing my other ff, so i'm gonna start this before I forget the idea**

**Ikuto: this better have amuto in it**

**LPB: yes it does, and a bit of rimahiko and kutau as well**

**Amu: oh great…you just gave him another chance to be perverted to me….**

**LPB: not really…I find it pretty annoying when you're yelling 'pervert' half the time**

**Amu: thanks…**

**LPB: anyways I do not own shugo chara in any way and ikuto and utau are brother and sister in this. I also do not own 'hot' or 'innocence' by avril lavigne

* * *

**

**Full Summary**

Ikuto leaves on a 3 week long trip for his career as a violinist. The night before, Amu and the rest organise a party for him, that same night they are both ready to take the next step in their relationship. 2 weeks after Ikuto left, Amu finds out that she is pregnant, this news is leaked to the media and to save Ikuto's career Amu decides to leave. Ikuto knows nothing of this until he comes back, he finds a letter in his room from Amu saying that she would have abortion. In that letter were also 2 songs, written by her .

2 months later, the newspaper carried news of her, she was engaged to the CEO of Tanaka, Kusame Tanaka. 8 months later, news came of her again. It was the birth of Tanaka Kaiya and the divorce of Kusame and Amu…

**Ages at beginning of story**

Amu- 21

Ikuto-24

Utau-22

Kukai-23

Rima- 21

Nagihiko- 21

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Goodbye**

**Amu POV**

Ikuto was going to leave tomorrow, but today, we were going to hold a party for him. It would be at Utau's house since it was so big. In fact all of our houses were quite large, theirs was just the biggest. Me, Utau and Rima were singers, our band was called PANDORA, since every person in it was like a charm to us. Kukai was a famous soccer player, Nagi a famous basketball player. My boyfriend, also known as Ikuto, a famous violinist. He would be going on a 3 week long trip to France where he would be performing a number of concerts.

It was now 8pm. Utau and Kukai were having a contest of who could drink the most beer without being drunk. They both had lost though they didn't realise it. Utau was giggling at Kukai who was rolling on the floor laughing. He then got up and whispered something in her ear. She giggled even more and they both headed up the stairs. I smiled at their backs and took a drink myself, I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing a ring soon.

Rima and Nagi were sitting _very close together_ on a couch. I could tell that Nagi was using every ounce of determination he had, not to just pounce on her. Ikuto walked into the room and smiled at me. His hair was wet, he had just had a shower.

He turned me around on the stool I was sitting on in front of the mini-bar. "How's my little kitten?"

"I wrote a song for you. Wanna hear?" I was better at expressing my feeling in songs than actually speaking them out loud.

"Sure." He picks me up and placed me on one of the couches on the other side of the room from where Nagi and Rima were. He went back to the mini-bar, filled 2 glasses of beer and sat next to me on the couch. "Here, one for you to drink so you won't get thirsty." I smile at him, this smile I reserved only for him, and I would give it to no one else.

Quickly drinking the glass, I stood in front of him, and started singing.

_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_[Chorus]__  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_[Chorus]__  
_**(A/N: hehe i'm too lazy to write it again)**

_  
Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

_[Chorus X2]_

_You're so good_

I ended up sitting on Ikuto's lap, and I whispered the last 3 words to him. Our foreheads were touching, our eyes staring into each other's. He kissed me gently, just like in my song. He held me, he loved me. And I knew he didn't really won't to go either, but he had to, for his career. He continued kissing me. Our tongues entwined. His arms were around me holding me as if I were Leonardo Di Caprio and he were Kate Winslet, from the _Titanic, _drowning in the icy cold sea.

I forced myself to stop and pulled away from him. "You should go get some rest now. Your flight leaves early tomorrow morning." He sighed and let go of me. We walked to his room, and I turned to leave. Half a second later his hands were on my waist.

"Don't go yet." His breath was hot against my ear. His fingers slipped into the waistband of my skirt, using it to pull me nearer to him. He bent down to kiss me, and I kissed him back. He used his shoulders to push open the door and his foot to close it behind us. I lay on his king-sized bed, him on top of me…

(A/N: let's just stop it there and say they did 'it' shall we…)

**Next morning…**

I woke up in Ikuto's arms, facing his bare chest. Moving my head up I met his indigo eyes.

"Morning kitten." He moved his head to my neck, giving me butterfly kisses. I groaned, the lower part of my body hurt, a lot.

"Ikuto, stop."

"Fine." He pouted. He looked so cute when he pouts... "Got any new songs for me then?"

"Mmhmm…" I thought of it last night, before I went to sleep. I took the closest shirt I could find and put it on, it happened to be Ikuto's, the black t-shirt he was wearing last night before we… did that. I sat up in bed facing him, one legged crossed the other straight, and starting singing again.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_[Chorus]__  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_[Chorus]_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_[Chorus]_

He sat up as well, smiling at me and stroking my hair. He moved his face closer to mine and our lips just touched.

"Oi Ikuto wake up! Your flight leaves in 4 hours! And Amu, I know you're in there! Your bag's still downstairs! Put on some clothes both of you and meet me downstairs!" Utau shouted from outside the locked door.

"Isn't she just a lovely sister?" I ask innocently. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Come on." We got off the bed. I picked up my skirt and my coat and put it over his t-shirt that I was still wearing, doing up the buttons. He wore a black suit since he was going to have to meet his manager who was already in France.

He picked me up and carried me down the stairs. Judging by Utau's clothes I guessed that Kukai hadn't left yet either. She was wearing his shirt and boxers that didn't seem to be hers.

"Where's Kukai?" I asked.

"Getting his beauty sleep." She handed us sunglasses. "You might want to wear these at the airport so all the other people there won't recognise you. I can just imagine the headlines if someone did, '_The famous violinist now a famous boyfriend'_, '_PANDORA singer Hinamori has another charm in her life'_…" she continued listing off possible titles.

"You should really go for being a journalist rather than a singer Utau." Ikuto said in a mocked tone, interrupting her.

"Haha, very funny. Now get going, the ride to the airport takes 1 hour alone. There's a car waiting for you outside." She pushed us out the door.

We just arrived at the airport. It was an uneventful hour while every now and then Ikuto would embrace me. The limousine driver opened our door and took Ikuto's luggage out from the trunk. So much for 'the other people not recognising you' Utau...

"Have a safe trip Tsukiyomi-san" the driver said.

Ikuto went out of the car, I followed him. Turning him around and going on my tippy toes I kissed him. I was about to pull away but he held the kiss longer.

I pulled away again. "Bye." I whispered to him. I turned around and went back in the car. The driver quickly closed it behind me and hopped back into the driver's seat. We drove away.

A tear escaped my eyes. This was going to be a very long 3 weeks…

* * *

**Ikuto: WOOT!**

**Amu: UGTZ!#$%*SKFZI*ILHGZG ZG#***DJERB**

**LPB: chill amu...**

**Amu: why the heck did he....i...#*%**

**Ikuto: amu a girl your age should being saying those words**

**LPB: ^.^ please R&R guys!!! PLS! and merry christmas everyone!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Always Forever

**LPB: hey guys again :p **

**Rima: hi :D**

**LPB: y are u so happy?...**

**Rima: ikuto's gone so now I get more time with amu :D**

**LPB: uhuh… do the disclaimer then since you're so happy**

**Rima: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Always Forever  
**

**Amu POV- 2 weeks later…**

I was vomiting again. This was the 4th time this week. My hair stuck to the back of my neck and my shirt clung onto me. I needed a shower, badly. Since I was already in the bathroom, I just took off my clothes and chucked them into the washing basket. I let the warm water run down my body, it felt refreshing.

I reached over for my strawberry soap. There was nothing there. I groaned, I had finished using it yesterday, last time I felt sick. I got out of the shower and opened the cabinet above the sink. Reaching for a new bar of soap, I knocked over a box and it fell to the ground. I groaned again. _Great…_ Abandoning the bar of soap, I bent down to pick the box back up. It rattled slightly. Standing back up straight I placed it back with all my other toiletries. I paused as I put it back, remembering what was inside it. Inside were tampons, tampons which I haven't used for quite a while now…

I clung onto the sink for support and slowly counted the days. Last time I had it was 3 weeks before he left… _that would make today the 35__th__ day… _ I sank onto the bathroom floor and looked down at my stomach. _It wasn't possible…I can't…I can't be pregnant…I've only done 'it' once, with Ikuto, and he…he… he's like on the other side of the globe!_

I staggered to my bed not caring that I would be making it wet since I was fresh out of the shower. _A baby… a baby..._ I grabbed my phone and pressed the speed dial.

They picked up on the second ring.

"R-Rima, c-can you come over?"

"Amu! What's worng?" I could hear Nagi, Utau and Kukai in the background as well. They were arguing.

"Amu! Are you okay?!" Utau had grabbed the phone off Rima.

"I-I…I'm…" I started sobbing.

"We're coming right away. You're at your house right?" Rima had the phone back.

"Yes…" I hung up. I couldn't bear it anymore. I hugged my knees, letting my tears flow freely now.

Tyres screeched on my driveway 5 minutes later. Either Kukai or Utau was driving, I could tell, normally it would take longer. The doors slammed shut and I heard 4 pairs of footsteps running to my room. My door flew open.

"Amu!" I looked at them, eyes swollen. The 4 of them stood at my door, panting. Kukai and Nagi's faces had turned red straight away when they saw me.

"Uhh...we'll just wait downstairs…" they ran down. Utau closed the door behind them and sat on my bed next to me.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Rima sat on the other side of me, on my left.

My tears continued flowing. "I…I-Ikuto…"

Utau spied the phone next to me. "Ikuto said something didn't he. I am going to kill him!"

I shook my head. "N-no…it wasn't him. It's not him. It's…I…" My bangs covered my face, "I'm…I'm pregnant." I whispered.

Rima froze. Utau looked confused. "What did you say?"

I whispered it again, only a bit louder. Utau still didn't hear me. "Huh?"

"I-I said…I'm preganant."

"WHAT!!"

Kukai and Nagi banged on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, go back downstairs." Rima shouted to them.

"Okay…" they left.

Utau was still not over the shock. "A-are you sure?"

I looked her in the eye. "I'm 99% sure."

"Well there's still that 1%" Rima said.

"And there's one way to make sure," Utau added. "KUKAI!"

They both came outside my door again. "What?"

"Go to the shops and buy a pregnancy test." Utau ordered them.

There was silence on the other side. "Uhh…Utau…is there something you haven't told me?"

"No there isn't, just go and buy one. Nagi go with him in case he gets distracted by some ramen eating contest."

"Fine."

"Ne, Amu… the baby is Ikuto's right?" Rima asked

I didn't say anything, I just stared at my bed

"IT"S NOT?!"

I shook my head again. "No, it is…but he…I… whenever I think of family I always thought of just the 6 of us; you, Utau, Ikuto, Nagi and Kukai. You've all been there for me whenever I've needed you especially when my actual family…died in that accident. I've never thought of being a mother. Never…"

"Does Ikuto know?" Utau asks.

"No, I haven't told him. And I… don't want to…yet, at least." _After all… he'll probably come on the next flight back to Japan just to see me and his career would then be in ashes. Or worse… he might not love me anymore…_

They understood how I felt. "Amu," Utau held my hand while Rima held my other, "Whatever happens between you and my brother, we'll still be your friends. That's what these bracelets are for aren't they?" She held up her free hand, on it was a delicate silver ID bracelet that we each had. On Rima's, was engraved, 'Always'. On mine, 'Forever' and on Utau's 'Friends'.

"Mhmm…" I tried smiling at them, instead I tasted the bitterness of my tears.

"Ikuto's the only person who can stop you crying isn't he?" a hint of jealously was in Rima's voice. "There's still us though…we'll stay with you…"

We held each other for what seemed to be hours before we heard Kukai's and Nagi's footsteps.

Utau's anger flared, she quickly wrapped a blanket around me before opening the door. "What took you so long?!"

"I told you we should have gone to the chemist instead of the doctor's." Nagi whispered to Kukai.

Utau screeched. "You went to the doctor's?"

"What's wrong with going to the doctor's? I had no idea which one to buy, there were so many. So we went next door where there was a clinic. Everyone went wild when we went in, we walked over to the receptionist and asked if we could see the best doctor in here. She said yes and led us to a doctor. I told him that we wanted to buy the most accurate pregnancy test. He took one long look at us and asked which one of us was the mother and which one was the father."

She raised an eyebrow at Kukai.

"I told him that the 'mother' wasn't any of us but a friend of ours, Amu. He asked us if he meant Hinamori Amu, one of the singers for PANDORA. I said yes. He then asked which one was the father, and I told him again that neither of us was the father, that Ikuto was the father. His eyes went huge and asked if I meant Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I realised then that it'll take forever for this doctor dude to actually say anything proper so we just left and went back to the shop next door." Kukai said in one breath.

"How'd you know that it was me who was pr- that it was Ikuto's and mine?" I asked.

"Quite easy actually." Nagi flicked his hair **(A/N: I can so imagine him doing that ^^) **"It wasn't Utau who was pregnant because well, she said it herself. And it was Rima because…"

"Because they haven't done it together yet." Kukai said. Nagi and Rima blushed. "That left you, and we knew it was Ikuto's cause we all know his perverted ways."

Utau's eye twitched. "You…didn't actually tell that doctor their names did you?..."

* * *

**LPB: happy new year guys!!! sorry i updated this chapter a bit late, my brother was hogging the computer for nearly the whole week**

**Utau: brothers *rolls eyes***

**LPB: i know right, brothers *rolls eyes as well***

**Ikuto: i can hear u guys u know...**

**Utau: we know...**

**LPB: please R&R!!!!  
**


	3. Choices

**LPB: the story in finally starting to go somewhere! yay!  
**

**Rima: noooooooooooooooooo T.T**

**LPB: now wat?...**

**Rima: amu!!!!! don't- **

**LPB: *clamps hand over rima's mouth* i do not shugo chara or any of its characters!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Choices**

**Amu POV**

There was a large crowd of people in front of my house again. Ever since yesterday…

~Recap of yesterday~

I didn't get much sleep today again… sigh. I rubbed my stomach, there was a baby growing in me, I still haven't gotten over that. I went to open my blinds, there was a larger crowd than usual outside my house, more photographers, reporters and what not.

I decided to check my email then, there was nothing to do today, we didn't need to go to the studio or anything. I grabbed my laptop and sat back on my bed. I had 3 new emails; 2 from Ikuto and 1 from Sanjo-san, our manager. I opened the ones from Ikuto, the first one said;

_8:25am Tuesday, April 6 from black___lynx_** (A/N: it wouldn't let me put in the whole email address, and the date is supposed to be the date of today in this chapter)**

_how's my little kitten? found out something interesting 2day. u remember Nikaido-san? my manager? yea? well apparently he has had a crush on ur manager for quite a while now. Yuu Yukari sounds nice. whatcha think should we set them up when we come back? _

_miss you,_

_your perverted cosplaying boyfriend, Ikuto_

I smiled at the last sentence. I clicked reply.

_I have something I think I should tell you, I-_ I backspaced the whole email, I still don't think I can tell him yet. I'll tell him when he comes back and hopefully he'll still accept it.

_To my perverted cosplaying boyfriend, Ikuto _I typed,

_I'm fine. Really? Nikaido-san likes Yukari-san? We should set them up when you come back. If they do end up together, she'll have someone else to bother other than Utau, Rima and me :D_

_Miss you too._

_~Amu_

_p.s. I have something to tell you when you come back_

I opened the other email from Ikuto;

_8:26am Tuesday, April 6 from black_lynx_

_still missing you…_

His email made me smile again, it only made me hope more that when he found out he wouldn't leave me…he always made me smile, putting all his perverted comments aside that is. I opened Sanjo-san's email.

_6:54am Tuesday, April 6 from sanjoyukari  
_

_You have a lot of explaining to do young lady. I'm coming over at 9 whether you're awake or not._

_Your ever faithful manager,_

_Sanjo Yukari_

6:54am? She wakes up way too early… I looked at the clock on my cream coloured wall. There was still around 5 minutes till 9. I flopped down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. My phone rang. It was Utau.

"What's up Utau?"

"_Amu! Are you alright?!"_

"Umm…yea…"

"_You haven't seen this morning's newspaper yet have you?" _I swear she just slapped her forehead against her palm.

"No… what'd it say?"

" '_2 more charms in PANDORA singer's life?' Urghhh! It's all because of Kukai! I'm going to kill him!"_

"Um…so everyone… knows?..."

"_You are one of the most dense people I've ever known…you know that this is going to be one big scandal? Not to mention that it's actually true! Arghhh! I'm coming over right now! Don't go outside or anything, don't let the reporters see you." _And she hung up. I heard a commotion outside, I guess Sanjo-san is here. I went downstairs to meet her, she had a key to my house so she just let herself in.

"Amu!" she threw something at me, it was a newspaper. "Explain."

I looked down at the newspaper. There was a picture of me and another of Ikuto. I started to read.

**_2 more charms in PANDORA singer's life?_**

**_PANDORA singer Hinamori Amu is rumoured to be pregnant with Tsukiyomi Ikuto's child. Kukai Souma, Tusukiyomi's friend and Tsukiyomi Utau's boyfriend, has been seen in a clinic. 'He came in and asked for a pregnancy test, I asked who it was for and he said Amu. I asked him who the father was and he said Ikuto.' said a doctor at the clinic. Sanjo Yukari, their manager has denied all claims of Hinamori's pregnancy. Tsukiyomi is now in France…_**

I didn't want to read anymore, they all say basically the same thing. Except this time, like Utau said, it was true.

Sanjo-san tapped her foot, "Well? I'm waiting, is this true?"

"I umm…yea it's true…"

"Tsukiyomi Utau! Is it true? Is Hinamori pregnant?" There was a loud commotion outside once again. The door opened and closed.

Utau walked in, she took off her jacket. "Hi Sanjo-san. So Amu, what are you going to do now?"

"The best option is for her to have abortion. If you don't want your career's to go down the drain" Sanjo-san said.

"No! I don't…want to do that."

"Well you have 3 choices, one; we all deny it, and have abortion." She crossed her arms now.

"Um, no. what's the other choices?" _I don't want to have abortion, I want to keep my baby…_

"The second choice is to say it's true but then probably everyone will look down on the two of you and he'll have to come back from France to help calm things down a bit. The third choice is for you to go away, and pretend nothing ever happened. But as if you'll do that right? I wouldn't do that either, I wouldn't want to leave everything behind. I wouldn't be able to stand it…and I won't let you go anyway."

"So she has to have abortion?" Utau asked.

"Yes"

_Abortion... if not, then… I'll ruin Ikuto's life…I don't want that either. _"I…I'll have abortion."

~End of recap~

_Do I really want to have abortion… do I really want to end a life…Was there no other choice? One that wouldn't ruin need to stop a life or Ikuto's life? _I remembered what Sanjo-san said, 'The third choice is for you to go away, and pretend nothing ever happened. But as if you'll do that right? I wouldn't do that either, I wouldn't want to leave everything behind. I wouldn't be able to stand it…'

_To go away and pretend nothing ever happened…to leave everything behind, for the sake of my baby. For the sake of my baby to be able to see the world, touch the grass, smell the fresh air…_

Utau said she'd go with me today to have the abortion. Sanjo-san had arranged an appointment with a doctor whom she said would keep the secret. The appointment was at 1 in the afternoon. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, I looked at the clock. I had 3 hours.

* * *

**LPB: i dun really like this chapter... and yes i noe i updated late again but i want to finish my other story first so then i can concentrate on writing this one, hopefully i'll be able to finish my other story by next week **

**Please R&R!!**


	4. Gone

**LPB: i changed some of the stuff so it's different from the summary in the first chapter but it doesn't make much of a difference ^^**

**Ikuto: i finally get my own pov! about time!**

**Utau: hey! at least u got ur own pov the rest of us still don't!**

**Ikuto: i get my own pov cos i'm smexy *smirks***

**disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara, breathe by taylor swift or bleeding love by leona lewis but she does own Kaiya and Kusame  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4- Gone**

**Amu POV- April 6, 12:04pm…**

I sat down at the waiting area at the airport. My flight to America would leave in an hour. I placed my hand over my abdomen, over my baby, over Kaiya. I had decided to name the baby Kaiya, it meant 'forgiveness' **(A/N: at least according to a website i went to for name meanings ^.^)**.By now, Utau would have realised what I've done. I left them a note, for each of them; Utau, Rima, Kukai, Nagi and Ikuto…

"The 1:15 flight to America will now start boarding. All passengers please proceed to Gate 4." I stood up. It was time. I picked up my luggage and looked out the window, _this will probably be the last time I'll see Japan…I don't know how I'll get by without you Ikuto…I'll be wrecked, ruined. I bet I'll be broken open wide. I'm sorry Ikuto. I'm sorry for lying to you.

* * *

_

**Ikuto POV- April 14…**

I was back in Japan. Back where I belonged, with my friends, with Amu. I smiled, in less than an hour I'd be able to see her.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Nikaido-san, my manager, said. He couldn't help but smile with him. The airport wasn't very crowded, but still I had to wear a hoodie so I wouldn't be as recognisable. The concerts were a success.

"You're the one talking. I remember a certain little fact about you and someone named…Yukari-san wasn't it?"

He blushed. This was the 4th time I've ever seen him blush. First when he first saw Yukari-san, second when we went to their studio and saw her again, and third when I asked him about his feeling about her.

"Ikuto! Welcome back!" I turned around to be bear hugged by none other than Utau.

"Hey Utau." I looked behind her while she went on about how much she missed me. Kukai and Nagi were smiling at us, though Nagi's looked a bit forced, and Rima had not much of an expression on her face. There was no sign of Amu though, no pink hair, no golden eyes… "Where's Amu?" Utau stopped talking, she looked down at her shoes. I looked at the others, they too were avoiding my gaze. "Where is she?" I half expected her Amu to come running and hug me from behind, but nothing happened. They didn't say anything. None of them did. "Is she okay? Dammit Utau! Tell me where she is!"

She looked up at me. "I don't know." She whispered.

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She…left a week ago." Nagi spoke up. "She's gone. I don't…we don't know where… She left us letters…" he handed me an envelope. On it was written _**Ikuto**_. It was Amu's handwriting. I slowly moved to open the envolope.

_**Dear Ikuto,**_

_**I'm sorry. I really wanted to call you, to hear your voice again, at least one more time. But I know it's not right. I'm not prepared. I guesss…you and I, we won't ever be able to see our baby. I'm going to have abortion. That night at your party, remember? I won't ever forget that, nor will I regret it. It was and will be one of the best times of my life. I'm not prepared to say goodbye, farewell…that I won't be able to see you again. I'm not prepared Ikuto. Sometimes what may be the best thing to do, sometimes is the hardest thing to do. And for that reason, I have to say goodbye.**_

_**You'll always be in my heart,**_

_**Amu.**_

_What does she mean? 'Our baby', 'abortion', 'goodbye', 'I won't be able to see you again' _there were smudges on the piece of paper, she had cried…I looked at the other pieces of paper in the envelope, they were the lyrics of two songs, songs she wrote herself.

_**Breathe**_

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**_

_**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**_

_**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around**_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

_**And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to**_

_**Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

_**And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to**_

_**It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me**_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh**_

_**I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to**_

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry**_

_**Bleeding Love**_

_**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen**_

_**But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy**_

_**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

_**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling**_

_**But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe**_

_**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

_**And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see**_

_**I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love.**_

I read the 2 songs over and over again, my grip crumbling the paper.

"It's all because of you!" Rima shouted, tears running down her face. Her eyes showed anger, hatred, sadness and loneliness. Nagi had his arms around her so she couldn't do anything stupid. "She left because of you! You and your stupid violin! She could have stayed and had the baby! She could've…" she was crying uncontrollably now, she didn't care that everyone in the entire airport was staring at her.

I stared at her, _Amu left because of me…because of me…_

"She's right." Kukai said. "Amu, she's pregnant, or maybe a better way of saying it now is was pregnant. The news got um 'leaked' and it was in the newspapers, the internet, and on t.v. She didn't want your fame and career to be destroyed. So she left."

***

**3 months later…**

"Ikuto!" it was Utau again. She never left me alone even for a few hours, ever since Amu left… Utau banged open my door and threw a newspaper at me.

"Utau, just leave me alone."

She pointed to a section of the newspaper. "I will after you read this." I glanced down at it. 2 words caught my eye. **Hinamori Amu**. I sat up on my bed to look at it properly.

**Hinamori Amu Engaged and Starting Own Band **the title read. _Engaged. She was engaged… _I the the paper in the bin.

"Umm…Ikuto, don't you want to know?"

"I don't care."

"I'll be in my room then…" she left my room, Kukai was outside waiting for her.

"What does it say?" Kukai asked.

"She got engaged to the CEO of Tanaka, his name's Tanaka Kusame…" Utau whispered to him, "and it said rumour has it that they got engaged because she fell pregnant…but at least there's one good thing about this."

"Yea? What is it?"

"We know where she is. She's In America."

***

**6 months later…**

I was lying on my bed again. Only last week did Utau decide it was okay to leave me alone for a few days… I turned on the radio and plopped face down on my bed.

"_Have you seen a picture of little Kaiya yet? Hinamori-san must be so proud."_

_"She looks a bit big, to be premature."_

"_Still, you've got to admit. She is the cutest baby ever! Bubblegum pink hair from her mum, and those eyes! So pretty and mesmerising!"_

"_It seems Tanaka-san and Hinamori-san are having an argument though. My 2__nd__ cousin's friend works at that hospital, and he said that they heard raised voices from time to time in the hospital room. They might be calling off the wedding."_

"_If they do, the poor baby! She's only a week old!"_

_So she's had the baby huh…and she still hasn't had the wedding yet._

"Ikuto!" Utau called for the fiftieth time this month barging into my room. "Did you see? Kaiya! Her eyes! They're-"

"Pretty? Yea I heard…"

"Yes, and-"

I cut her off again. "Mesmerising?"

"Yes, but listen. Kaiya her eyes, they're exactly the sa-"

"Look Utau." I sat up. "I. Don't. Care. Not anymore."

"Fine!" Utau huffed. "Your petty girlfriend, _Arya_, is downstairs by the way."

* * *

**LPB: DUN DUN DUNN XD**

**Amu: Ikuto! you're cheating on me!!!**

**Ikuto: i'm not the one who went to america not intending to come back!**

**Amu: *starts crying***

**Rima: Ikuto!! YOU MADE HER CRY!!!**

**LPB: Please R&R :P *watching rima chase ikuto and eating popcorn*  
**


	5. Lost Inside

**LPB: hey guys, after this i won't be able to update as soon cause my summer holidays are finished :( and i've got camp this next few days as well which i'm not looking forward too...hiking...bleugh. and thanx for the reviews XD ikuto and the rest are currently having a holiday from the chats since it's australia day :P  
**

**Disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara or nobody's home by avril lavigne but she does own Kaiya, Kusame and Arya

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Lost Inside**

**Amu POV- 22****nd**** January (9 months after she left)**

I sat up on the hospital bed and cuddled Kaiya closer to me. She was beautiful, born on January 16**(A/N: hehe same day as me^.^)**, 3 kg's and 50 cm **(A/N: bout 7pounds and 20 inches)**. Her hair was exactly the same colour as mine and her eyes...it was because of those eyes that Kusame-kun hated me now.

Ever since I came to America he had taken care of me, a stranger he met at the airport who accidently spilt her drink on him, he had found a place for me to stay. I had found him drunk in the park one night, and I managed to carry him back to my apartment and laid him on the couch. When he woke up, he was surprised that he was at my place. He thought that we had done it cause my clothes were all over the place. He told me that he had an argument with his girlfriend and they broke up.

A few days later I felt my morning sickness come again. He took me to the doctor's, they said I was pregnant and that it was just morning sickness. That I knew but Kusame-kun didn't. He thought the baby was his because of that night, and I never told him about Ikuto, so he didn't know. 2 months later he proposed to me. He said he loved me and that he wanted to take responsibility of me and the baby. I said yes, mostly because I wanted to start a new life, not having to think about Ikuto every single night and hurt inside.

He believed the baby was his for 8 months, and when Kaiya was born he wore the happiest face I've ever seen. But when she opened her eyes, Kusame-kun saw sapphire blue, not golden like mine or brown like his. That was when he realised Kaiya wasn't his, and he snapped. Yesterday, he told me he didn't ever want to see me again, and he stormed out. Whatever feelings he had for me, they were all gone. It was painful, but I felt angry as well. _He was the one who thought the baby was his without even asking me! He told me that he loved me! That he wouldn't ever leave me, ever! _And for one moment then, he had crept back into my memory. Was this how Ikuto felt when I left?

I looked at Kaiya, she was sleeping peacefully, thumb in mouth. I took out my notebook, and started writing yet another song, the best way for me to express my feelings. I wanted to get rid of them.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, _My hand moved with the pen…_  
She felt it every day.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

I ended the song. Placing the notebook on the bedside table, I walked over to the window still carrying Kaiya. I stood there looking at the night sky filled with stars. I thought of Ikuto again. The times when we were together and looked at the same sky, holding his hand. I realised how much I missed him. I thought I could get through it, but, I guess wrong. The nurse had said I was fine to go back home with Kaiya, I didn't have one though…not anymore. But if I went back…back to Japan…would he still accept me?

* * *

**Ikuto POV- 23****rd**** January 3:15pm, at the mall**

"Ikuto! Look! Isn't it cute?" Arya held up a necklace.

"Mm…" I mumbled in reply.

"I'll get this then." I watched her walk over to the counter. She had pink hair just like Amu, but hers was a tad shade lighter. Instead of bubblegum pink, it was baby pink, and her eyes were a vivid bluish purple colour like amethysts. She came bouncing back with her purchase. "Ne, Ikuto, did you hear about Hinamori-san?" and I forgot to mention, she was a big fan of Utau, Rima and Amu. The first time she came over to our house, she saw Utau and immediately asked for an autograph. Utau just wore a 'who the hell is she' expression. "Apparently their engagement was called off with Tanaka-san. I feel so sorry for her! And she gave birth only last week as well!"

"Mhmm…" I never told her about me and Amu, she still thinks we were friends, just friends.

"You know," Arya continued, pulling me out of the jewellery shop. "I used to know Tanaka-san. He went to my high school. Always sat at the back he did. Who knew that he'd be able to start his own company. We used to still talk to each other but a few months ago we stopped."

"Really?" I pretended to listen, slinging my arm over her shoulders. Instead I looked for Utau, she had come with us though she went in the opposite direction once we arrived. I looked around, searching for long blonde hair. _Black…green…blue…brown…pink…ora- wait, pink? _I swivelled my head to look for the pink hair again. _Oh…it was just someone's hat…it couldn't have been Amu anyway, she was in America…_

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Yea?" I turned back to face her. She went on her tippy toes, closed her eyes, and kissed me. I kissed her back, I didn't feel anything though, no emotion, no desire, nothing, it just felt wrong.

"KYA! It's Tsukiyomi-san!" I pulled Arya off me and sighed, of all the times for someone to recognise me.

"Tsukiyomi-san! It really is him!"

"I'm so jealous of that girl! Tsukiyomi-san was kissing her!" I dragged Arya quickly with me to my car and drove off. Utau could always ask someone else to pick her up.

***

We finally got back to my place, I opened the door for her and led her inside the house. Utau was already back, Kukai, Nagi and Rima were here as well. They were playing cards on the coffee table and sat on the floor around it.

"Hey Yoshida-san." Kukai grinned at Arya and Nagi smiled at her. The two girls continued playing their game, ignoring us completely, like they did ever since I told them that I was dating Arya.

"Hello, minna-san." Arya smiled at all of them. I walked over to the kitchen to get some water and handed one of the glasses to her. "Thanks."

Utau's message tone beeped, and so did Rima's at the same time. _Yukari-san probably, the four of them have been lazing around our house for the past few weeks, it's a wonder their manager/ coaches haven't called them yet._ They checked their phones.

Utau's eyes widened. "Rima! Did you just get-"

"Yes!" Rima jumped up, her face full of hope. "Your car Utau, quick!"

The four of us looked at them leave the house in a hurry.

"Okay…what was that all about?" Nagi asked.

"I'm afraid they've just found new boyfriends…I guess I'll only ever be friends with you Ikuto…" Kukai grinned at me. "Hey you guys wanna take their places? We're playing Big 2."

I shook my head. "Nah, we'll be upstairs."

* * *

**Amu POV- 23****rd**** January 3:17pm, at the mall**

I looked around the mall, _this place hasn't changed at all since last time I came here…_

"KYA! It's Tsukiyomi-san!" I heard the girl behind me squeal. _Ikuto? It can't be…_

"Tsukiyomi-san! It really is him!" I looked around and I saw midnight blue hair, _it's probably just my sunglasses. _I saw sapphire eyes. It really was him…He'd grown taller.

"I'm so jealous of that girl! Tsukiyomi-san was kissing her!" I felt my heart sink. Ikuto…was…kissing another girl. Next to him stood a girl about my age, she had pink hair too, and amethyst eyes.

The squeals grew louder and woke Kaiya up, she started crying. I moved away from the crowd, hoping to calm her down a bit, I didn't want to see or hear anymore anyway… I wiped away the tears, both Kaiya's and mine. _Ikuto… he was… was…he…that girl… I…he probably doesn't even love me anymore, that girl, he loves her. I should be happy for him…but I can't…I can't even stop these tears. All those memories with him, it doesn't mean anything to him anymore. And the rest of them as well…Utau, Rima, Nagi, Kukai. _

I looked down at the bracelet I still wore. 'Forever' it said. I remembered what Utau said, the day I found out about Kaiya. 'Whatever happens between you and my brother. We'll still be your friends…" I took out my phone. _I just hope they haven't changed their phone numbers._

**can i meet with u now our park??**

**amu 3 **

Our park…it was the park the 3 of us would always go together to when we wanted to be away from all the noise, the music, the reporters and all the pressure. It was a peaceful place, not many people usually go there.

I waited for them, sitting on the bench and rocking Kaiya slightly, she had fallen asleep again. I smiled at her beautiful face. Being so young that you couldn't understand what was happening around you. No choices to make, no fragile heart. It must be nice.

"Amu!" I looked up but my eyes were obscured by blonde hair. _Utau's famous bear hugs…_ "Amu, your back! We thought that, that you wouldn't…oh I'm just so happy!" Utau squealed.

"Utau, she needs to breathe. I'm sure the baby needs to too…" Rima said from beside us. She wasn't a 'hug' person.

Utau pulled back. "The baby?...Kaiya! Oh she's so cwute" she placed her hands on my shoulder. "Amu, tell me Kaiya isn't your fiancé's."

"She…no, she isn't…umm…he_"

"I knew it! I knew she was Ikuto's. Her eyes are exactly the same as his!"

I turned to Rima. "I'm never going to be able to have peaces and quiet again will I?"

"Oh!" She squealed again. "You're staying?!"

Rima smiled at me. "We've never had peace and quiet ever since I met her. I don't know how Kukai put's up with it."

"C'mon, Kukai and the rest will be so happy to see you!" Utau started draggin me to the direction of- _if I remembered right_- her house. "Ikuto will be so ha-"

"He looked happy already." I cut her off, remembering what happened a few minutes ago.

"You already saw him?" Rima asked.

I nodded. "He was..with a girl."

"Arya." Utau spat out. "I don't get what he sees in her, she's so…so…eurghh! Nevermind about her, come on."

_So her name was Arya…she was pretty…_"Um…Utau, are they…close?"

"Yea."

"But they won't be for long." Rima muttered.

_If they were close…Ikuto and her… he would've already…made a move…_ I looked at Kaiya, she seriously loved sleeping. _I don't think papa want's us anymore Kaiya…_

During the time I'd been talking to myself, I had apparently been dragged into Utau's car and now we we're at her house. Utau and Ikuto's house…

I got out of the car and hugged Kaiya closer. "Let's meet your real family Kaiya." I whispered to her.

Utau opened the door. "We're back!" she yelled. I heard footsteps coming closer.

"God. Utau where the heck did you- AMU! Is that really you?"

I smiled as he hugged me, Kukai's hugs were like Utau's. "I'm back."

"Amu-chan!" Nagi smiled warmly at me.

"Hey…"

"Ne, Amu, can I hold Kaiya? I wanna hold my niece." Utau looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Sure." I carefully handed Kaiya to Utau, so that she wouldn't wake up.

"Wait…the baby's not your fiancé's? It's Ikuto's? You didn't have abortion?" Kukai asked.

"No, Kaiya is Ikuto's. I didn't have abortion…"

"Where is he then?" Rima asked, "Your fiancé, Tanaka Kusame."

"He... we…he's still in America I guess…"

"I guess?" Nagi repeated. "He doesn't know you're here?"

I shook my head. "I…he probably doesn't even care…he… he said…he didn't ever want to see me again…" I felt tears on my face once again this week…and it kept coming… "I-I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs, I wanted to be alone. I remembered they had a balcony, in the game room. That was where I wanted to go.

I threw open the door. The room looked different. The wall's weren't lined with DVD's but with books, and there was a bed to the side. The room was brightly lit, a full view of the sunset through the tall window. In the middle of the room stood Ikuto. He wasn't alone though- not by a long shot. There was a pink-haired girl with him, the same one that was with him at the mall, and the two of them were locked together in a passionate embrace.

* * *

**LPB: and there ends chapter 5... :S camp tomorrow...yuck and guess what? it's going to be raining the whole time...fun... **

**Please R&R and give me something to look forward to after i come back on friday!!  
**


	6. Arya

**LPB: sorry for not updating in soooo long!! I kept on getting stacks of homework! And camp was NOT fun :S we were outside doing mountain biking and it started hailing the size of golf balls!!! Anyways i'm hoping i'll be able update once every fortnight at the least since im getting so much hw :S and thanx for the reviews guys! i can tell u really don't arya :P**

**Arya: T.T wat did I do wrong!**

**LPB: u want me to list them?**

**Arya: uh…no thanx…**

**disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara but she does own Kaiya, Kusame and Arya

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Arya**

**Normal POV- January 23…**

Dizziness washed over Amu, as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. She tried to back away but stumbled and hit the door with her shoulder. It shut with a bang, and Ikuto and Arya broke apart.

Amu froze. They were both staring at her. She noticed the girl, the one from the mall, _was_ very pretty. The tops buttons of her shirt were undone, showing a strip of lacy bra. Amu felt as if she were about to throw up.

Arya's hands went to her blouse, quickly doing up the buttons. She didn't look too happy. "Excuse me, who are you?"

Amu didn't answer, she was looking at Ikuto, who was staring at her incredulously. His skin was drained of all colour. "Amu…"

"Amu? Oh! Hinamori-san!" Arya's face relaxed into a embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you, you look different... I thought you didn't look as pale…I've wanted to meet you for so long! Sorry! What a way to meet you. Hi, I'm Yoshida Arya, Ikuto's girlfriend."

She walked towards Amu, still smiling and holding her hand out. Amu stared at Arya's hand then back at Ikuto with a sinking feeling of horror. She made no move to shake the girl's had.

"Amu! Are you all right?" Utau and Rima ran in. They scanned the room and both eyed at Arya. They both saw the state that Amu was in, near breaking point. She had come back here so she could be away from Tanaka, who told her he loved her and broke off their relationship just because of something he assumed himself, and away from the pain it brought her. Now, she finds out that another one of her relationships is crushed, one she held dear to. "Amu?"

She didn't answer. "Amu?" Rima shook her shoulder's lightly. She woke Amu up from her trance.

"Oh! S-sorry…uh…jet lag." She forced out a smile. "I-I'm sorry to disturb you two, I'll just…go." The 4 of them watched as she slowly made her way out the door.

"Rima…I think you should go with her…" Utau said. Rima nodded and closed the door behind her after going out. "Yoshida why are you still here?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"She can stay for as long as she wants Utau." Ikuto defended her. "This is my house."

"This house is just as much my house as it is yours, Ikuto. And what happened here? Why is Amu like that?"

"Arya and I were just kissing. Nothing else."

"Just kissing? How could you do that to Amu? Do you even know what she went through?" Utau raged.

"Why would I know? I only saw her 3 minutes ago, and I've told you a million times, Utau. I. Don't. Care. About. Her. Anymore. Okay?!" Ikuto raged back at her.

"Umm, Ikuto?" Arya poked softly at Ikuto's back to get his attention. "About Hinamori-san…do you love her or something?"

"Yes he does LOVE her! She is also going to be my sister-in-law right? You told me once that you were going to propose to her." Utau continued talking not caring that Arya's eyes had started to water. "Do you remember Ikuto? And you used to always kiss her and tease her till she blushed. You also-"

"SHUT UP UTAU! That was in the past!" he placed his arms around Arya, comforting her. "Don't worry about it Arya."

"B-but you l-love h-her don't you?" Arya cried on Ikuto's shirt.

"I don't Arya…I use to love her, but now, you're the only one that I love…"

Utau temper level rose well above high when she saw him embracing her.

"AMU, WAIT!" Rima shouted. "NAGI, GO AFTER HER!"

Utau ran to the door and opened it quickly. Rima was standing right outside the door facing the staircase. "Rima, what happened? Was she…did she hear all that?"

She nodded. "We heard every single word. Loud and clear as daylight!" Rima stormed into Ikuto's bedroom, and slapped him. Hard. "You idiot."

* * *

**Amu POV**

I sat on the swing in the park. It was dark outside, only the street lights were on, but I didn't care. No one needed to see my tears.

'I don't Arya… I use to love her, but now, you're the only one I love…' that was what he said. That girl, Yoshida Arya, she is the one he loves, not me. _Kami-sama…my heart hurts…it feels like it's exploding into a million pieces…_ he use to say to me he loved me and that he'd love me forever and ever… I believed him. _Why?_ It only made me hurt more…

There was a shadow, it was Nagi. "Amu-chan…"

"I-I'm okay." I lied.

He sat down on the other swing. "You're worse at lying than Rima. You're crying."

I wiped them away with my sleeve, but they still kept on coming.

"Amu-chan, what are you going to do? You can't keep on crying, you still have Kaiya to care for. You don't want to go back either I guess, to America or to the house."

"I don't know…I could go back to my old house here, I guess…" I didn't want to though, it held too many memories and that place probably had dust everywhere…

Nagi smiled encouragingly at me, "You could stay at Rima's place, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"B-but I don't want to disturb her."

"She won't mind Amu, Utau already disturbs her enough. Besides, most of the time she's over at mine or Utau's place, just go with her." He stood up and went to stand next to. He held his hand out. "Come on, let's go back to Utau's place. You need to get Kaiya first before you go anywhere. Then I'll drive you and Rima back to her place."

**Time Skip- the next day (Jan. 24)**

"_AMU! I HEARD FROM UTAU YESTERDAY, YOU CAME BACK! AND WITH KAIYA-CHAN TOO! CAN I SEE HER SOMETIME SOON? OH AND DO YOU WANT TO DEBUT A NEW SINGLE? I HEARD YOU WROTE QUITE A LOT OF SONGS WHEN YOU WERE IN AMERICA!"_

I held the phone away from my ear as possible. Sanjo-san hasn't changed, she still wakes up the earliest time ever known to man. I checked the clock in Rima guest room, it said 6:38am.

"Nice to talk to you again Sanjo-san." I say in a soft voice so I wouldn't wake Kaiya up. "So what's happened while I was gone, anything in particular?"

"_Well Utau and Rima are going steady with their music but less people have been buying their albums ever since you left, so you better join their band again."_

"Oh, I'll think about it…anything else? About you?" I ask.

"_Umm…well Nikaido asked me out a few months ago, and um…last week he proposed…and I said…yes."_

I squealed in delight. They were both very kind people, they deserve being happy. "Congratulations! So Sanjo-san, when's the wedding?

"_In about 10 weeks, he wanted to get married sooner. You're invited by the way and don't you dare not come you are going to be the maid of honour and I'm going to ask Rima and Utau to be the bridesmaids. And I've decided that I want to get married in the church 2 streets away from our studio. For the dress, would you mind coming with me on the 29__th__ to help me find one?"_

"Sure!" I could tell she was very excited and happy.

"_Say, I'll pick you up at 7ish in the morning on Friday then, you're staying at Rima's place right?"_

"Yea, I'm staying at Rima's place and 7 is too early Sanjo-san. I doubt the shop would be open by then. How about at 9 o'clock?"

"_Okay! Well hopefully I'll be able to see you before then. Bye Amu!"_

"Bye." I disconnected the phone call, and tried to get back to sleep.

"WAHHHH!" I groaned and got back up. I picked Kaiya up from the couch, I had put blankets all around her so she wouldn't fall off it, and I patted her back and she calmed down a bit though she was still crying.

***

"Amu, you awake?" Rima knocked softly on my door.

"Yup." I opened the door for her while holding Kaiya on one arm. "Sanjo-san woke me up 2 hours ago."

"She did? Did she tell you about her wedding?"

"Mhmm." I nodded.

"Well you wanna go shopping today? I'll ask Utau as well. You can get Nagi to babysit Kaiya-chan." She held up her phone.

"If Nagi doesn't mind, then sure..."

"Okay, I think he's at Kukai's place. I'll meet you downstairs in twenty." She turned around and closed the door behind her.

I placed Kaiya down on the bed and picked out a peach coloured summer dress which stopped right above my knees. I also changed Kaiya into a new set of clothes and then went downstairs. Rima was right at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"Nice dress." She commented.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Let's go then, the car's in the driveway." I followed her out, she had a red porsche. I sat on the passenger seat with Kaiya on my lap. "We'll get Utau first, then to Kukai's, and then we'll go to the mall."

When we got to her house she was already waiting outside, "Geez, what took you so long?" she opened the back door. "Hi Kaiya-chan! Yougoing shopping with us?" Utau leaned over my seat and tickled Kaiya under the chin. She gurgled and smiled at Utau.

"She's being dropped off at Kukai's place, Nagi's over there as well so she should be okay there." Rima said without taking her eyes off the road.

"Kukai's place? Oh yea… they're having some 'guy's only' time together, Ikuto said he was going there this morning as well." Utau sat back down behind me. _Ikuto's there?_

Rima parked the car in Kukai's driveway. "C'mon people." We all got out of the car. Utau rang the doorbell.

"We'll be right there!" Kukai's voice called. "Quick! Cover them up, I'll go distract them." he said in a softer voice, probably to Nagi.

"Hey!" a breathless Kukai opened the door.

Utau tried to peep behind him, but he kept on blocking her view. "What did you tell Nagi to cover up?" she asked suspiciously.

He chuckled nervously. "Haha, nothing, right Nagi?"

"Yea…" Nagi appeared behind him. "Oh hey girls. How long do you need us to babysit Kaiya-chan for?"

"We'll be back before 5 the latest. I rented the karaoke place for us to use from 8 till 12 so we can go there after we come back. You better take care of my precious niece while we're gone, and try to talk some sense into Ikuto. I want the mother of my niece to legally be my sister-in-law sometime soon."

Kukai grimaced, "Can't really do that when he's not here."

"He's not?" Utau frowned, "Where is he then?"

"He called around an hour ago and said he was going to Arya's house today since she has a fever or something." Nagi replied.

Rima's eyes narrowed. "Arya again. He's been like this ever since he started dating her, 'Arya, Arya, Arya' that's what we hear from him every single time. He always makes excuses when we ask him to join us, and most of his excuses include her! " _So he was hanging out with Arya again… it's like he's avoiding Rima and the others…why? He didn't use to be like this. He said once that he valued his friends just as much as his girlfriend then._

My cell phone beeped. I checked it, there was a new message. It was from Kusame-kun.

* * *

**LPB: don't have much to say except im not sure wat genre this is so im just going to keep it romance/general and please R&R! :D  
**


	7. Shopping and Karaoke

**LPB: hey guys, I updated faster than I expected today XD and I only put down the first 3 verses each song except for the last one cos some of them are really long :P you get the main gist of it though for each song :P**

**Disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs but she does own Kusame, Arya, and Kaiya-chan!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Shopping and Karaoke**

**Amu POV- Jan. 24…**

_Kusame-kun… why did he text me? He had said he never wanted to see me again…._

**i'm sorry amu-chan, i guess i was the one that assumed everything**

**our wedding is still on, right? i love you, with my whole heart.**

**i called the hospital today and they said you left already, so i checked your apartment but you weren't there either. are you and kaiya-chan okay? where are you? i'll come pick you up.**

**kusame**

_Yes…he did assume everything… but it was partially my fault…he's saying sorry and the weddings still on but… I can't, Ikuto would…no he wouldn't, he doesn't even care about me, he has Arya. If Kusame-kun found out I was in Japan then… he would either snap again or come here personally… I don't either of them to happen. I don't want him to get hurt again because of me and I can't really face him again…_

"Amu… Amu? AMU!" Utau waved her hands in front of me.

"W-What?"

"Time to go, there's nothing better than shopping and then coffee with your best friends." She smiled.

_I don't want him to get hurt again because of me and I can't really face Kusame-kun again… why are things so complicated… and the wedding, how can I make a vow when I know I'm in love with someone else…_

"Earth to Amu!" Rima waved her hands in front of me as well, "you spaced out again."

"Oh, sorry. I was uh…thinking."

"About what?" Kukai asked, tickling Kaiya's chin who was held by Nagi now.

"Umm…someone…"

"What about that someone?" he prods.

"I was thinking about um…"

"Thinking about…could it be Ikuto?" He smiles knowingly.

"N-No! It was Kusame-kun he just sent me a-" _oh crap! I shouldn't have said that, Utau and Rima would…_

Utau looked at me. "What did he send you?"

"Amu?" Rima said sweetly, _too sweetly_, "Can I see your phone?"

"Um…"

She took it out of my hands. Utau read the text message over Rima's shoulders, which wasn't very hard.

"That's it." Utau held out her palm to Kukai after she finished reading it. "Hand it over."

Kukai looked at her confused. "Hand what?"

"Your phone." She said expectantly.

"Okay…"

She dialled some number. "Oi you better come to Kukai's place at 7:30 tonight, by yourself. If you don't come, expect your beloved violin in splinters." She hung up on whoever it was on the other side. "Let's go."

***

Utau led me to a coffee shop at the mall, while Rima had gone to one of the clothes stores first. Coffee sounded nice right now, except the choice of the shop. Out of all the different coffee shops in Japan she had to choose this one. There was a coffee shop which looked exactly the same as this one in America. Kusame-kun and I used to go there a lot of times, and he had a habit of ordering my drink for me as well since I usually had the same one every time. 'I'd like a Venti Mocha, extra mocha with whipped cream…' he would say, plus whatever he himself wanted at that time.

I braced myself while standing at the cash register. _Don't think about Kusame-kun. Don't think about Kusame-kun. Don't think about Kusame-kun._

"Do you know what you want?" Utau asked.

"Umm… I'll have whatever you have. I'll be with Rima." I wanted to get out of this shop as soon as possible.

Utau shrugged. "'Kay, I'll meet you there."

I left the shop quickly, and found Rima holding up a jacket and a cardigan. I took a deep breath and walked towards her. _Do not think about Kusame-kun._

"Amu, I found these and thought you might like them. Do you like them?" She held them up higher.

"Mhmm." I mumbled, not really looking at them. _Do NOT think about Kusame-kun. Do NOT think about Kusame-kun._

"Which one do you want?" Rima asked.

"Ikuto."

Rima looked at me, amused. "I already knew that. That's why we're getting you new clothes. You're going to wear them for tonight."

"What? Why do I have to wear new clothes tonight, and why are we even talking about tonight?" I was confused.

"You are going to wear new clothes tonight because Ikuto is coming as well. Utau 'convinced' him to come. And we are talking about this because you mentioned Ikuto." Rima said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You said you wanted Ikuto." She replied.

"I was trying to say I wanted the cardigan. 'Cardigan' comes out sounding like 'Ikuto' I suppose. It's the long _i_ sound. Cardiiiiiiiiiiiigan. Iiiiiiiiiikuto. See?" _Why the heck was I thinking about Ikuto!?_

Rima kept her composed look. "You know, my mother used to say to me she grew to appreciate PMS."

I made a face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She said that on those days of the month her emotions were at their most vulnerable. That's when she discovered that the words which came out of her mouth were the closest to her real thoughts. But of course everyone knows you still love Ikuto, except for himself maybe, Arya, and Tanaka." I guess she saw some pain in my eyes since she said this, "Just forget about him okay? Forget about Tanaka, he isn't worth it, and you never really did love him did you? You just wanted to show your thanks."

"I…" _Ikuto doesn't even love me anymore, Kusame-kun does… but like Rima said, I never really did love him, I only liked him as a good friend._

"Hey girlies!" Utau headed towards us balancing 3 drinks in her hand. "Here's yours Rima, a Cappuccino , and yours Amu, a White Chocolate Mocha. Then there's mine, a White Chocolate Mocha with extra whipped cream and sprinkles." Utau took a long sip of her drink after giving ours to us. "So…you found something for her to wear yet?" she asked.

"Yup. I've already bought it." Rima held up a bag and gave it to Utau.

Utau took out the item of clothing, it was a pink, yellow and white plaid dress which had spaghetti straps and stopped mid-thigh. "Cute." She commented. "We just need to find her a pair of white heels."

"W-Wait!" they both stopped talking and looked at me, "I can't walk in heels."

"So? It'll just give Ikuto another reason to touch you." Utau said. _WHAT! _"If you fall, we'll probably won't be able to catch you in time since we have slow reflexes. Ikuto, on the other hand…"

"But-"

"Aww… Amu, don't ruin our fun. We haven't been able to get you outfits for a nearly a year!" Rima complained.

"Fine…" I mumbled, feeling guilty.

"YAY!" Utau and Rima pretended to squeal like high school girls.

***

The 3 of us sank into Kukai's couches. I felt like I was moulding into it. Kukai and Nagi had gone outside to bring in the thousands of shopping bags.

"I feel so tired…" I rested my head back on the backrest.

"We've only got 10 minutes before Ikuto comes. You better get changed Amu." Utau pushed me into the bathroom and gave me the two shopping bags which contained the dress and pair of heels.

"B-but…" I sighed. Utau had locked the door and closed it already. I took off my clothes and put on the dress, I had to agree with Utau, it looked cute though it was a bit too much just for karaoke. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ikuto! You came!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Yea, only because my _darling_ sister threatened to destroy my violin. I would have stayed with Arya if not." He replied.

"Oi, Kukai!" Utau yelled from outside the bathroom. "I just remembered, where's my little Kaiya-chan?"

"Sanjo-san came by like half-an-hour ago to look for you guys here. When she saw Kaiya-chan she become all motherly and asked why she was staying with a house full of dirty boys, she took Kaiya-chan back to her house and said Amu could just pick her up whenever she wanted to. She also said she'd volunteer to baby sit her anytime."

"Aww! I was looking forward to playing with her!" Utau grumbled. I had finished putting on the dress. "Amu, you done yet?"

"Nearly." I looked at myself in the mirror, straight in the eye. _Ikuto's outside… I… okay… I am going to smile like nothing's wrong, talk like everything is perfect, act like it was all a dream and pretend I'm not hurting inside._ I took out the pair of heels and held them with one hand and opened the door with my other.

"Amu! You look so cute!" Utau complimented, then she frowned. "Why aren't you wearing the heels?"

"Because it's stupid wearing shoes inside the house and like I said I can't walk in them."

She shrugged. "You're going to have to eventually wear them. C'mon, if we want to get there by 8 we better start going now. They're waiting outside." I followed her out,not daring to make eye contact with _him_.

"Amu-chan! That dress looks really cute on you!" Nagi smiled at me. I saw that judging by their shoes, he, Ikuto and Kukai were leaning against Ikuto's car.

"I chose it for her." Rima said, she was standing next to her car.

"Guys! No time for talking." Utau shooed something invisible in front of her, " We can talk all we like about how cute Amu is later when we're there, but right now we need to get there first. Guys in Ikuto's car, girls in Rima's."

I put on the heels and grabbed Utau's hand for support, she rolled her eyes. "You can look up now Amu, he's in his car already."

I looked up, and sure enough he was. Kukai had called shotgun and Nagi waved at us before going in the back seat. "See you later."

Rima tapped her feet impatiently, "We don't have all day Amu, get walking in those cute white high heels of yours." I grimaced, but started walking anyway.

"I call shotgun!" Utau ran to the car. _She was just like Kukai, what a perfect pair…_but now I had nothing to grab on for support, so I was even slower. Rima didn't look too happy.

By the time we arrived at the karaoke place, the 3 guys were already there. Nagi smiled at us, while Kukai waved energetically and Ikuto just stood there emotionless. Rima parked the car and Kukai and Nagi jogged up to it to open the doors for us. "Thanks." I tell Nagi.

He whispered. "I think Rima-chan and Utau are cooking up something in their devious little minds."

"You better not let them hear what you just said." I whispered back.

He smiled. "Just keep an eye out."

"Nagi, Amu! We're going in, are you both just going to stand out here in the car park?" Kukai shouted.

"We're coming!" Nagi shouted back.

***

"Amu! Come sing this with us!" Utau pulled me off the couch, both her and Rima had been singing for around 3 hours now.

Utau and Rima both held a microphone and they threw another one to me. "What are we even singing?"

"Single Ladies by Beyonce." Rima replied before starting to sing.

_All the single ladies _(7x)

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

[Chorus]_  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2_

[Chorus]  
_  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me…_

Kukai cheered after we finished. "Our turn now!" He shouted and started to choose a song, Nagi joined him. "I found the perfect song!"

A flute started playing a soft melody. Rima groaned when she recognised the song.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on…  
_

They finally finished.

"Thank you! Thank you! We'll be here till 12." Kukai bowed to an imaginary audience.

"My ears!" Utau and Rima had both covered their ears. "Come on Amu, show them how to _really_ sing." Utau got up to chose a song and motioned me to get up as well. She handed the microphone to me and then pressed the play button. It was a very upbeat song. I looked at Utau, she was smiling, "You know this song Amu."

I sighed. Just like Nagi said, they were up to something.

[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!_ I felt Ikuto's eyes on me, but I avoided them._  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherf****** princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!..._

"Wooo!" Kukai cheered. "Go Amu! Encore! Encore!" Utau flashed another smile and the next song came on.

"I remember this song!" Rima exclaimed. "I love this!"

_You know I still love you baby.  
And it will never change. (Saranghae)  
_

[Chorus]_  
I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You  
How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

_Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya  
I know what you're thinking  
Baby why aren't you listening  
How can I just  
Just love someone else and  
Forget you completely  
When I know you still love me…  
_

"Yea!" Kukai cheered again after I finished. I could still feel Ikuto's gaze on me but I continued to avoid them, it was...uncomfortable. "My turn to sing again!" He stood up on the mini stage in front of the room.

_Ow... Uh huh Young Mula Baby  
I say he so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper  
So I let her lick the wrapper_

_She lick me like a lollipop _[4x]  
_  
_[Chorus 2x]_  
Shawty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shawty wanna hump  
You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps_

_OK, little mama had a swag like mine  
She even wear her hair down her back like mine  
I make her feel right when it's wrong like lying  
Man, she ain't never had a love like mine  
And man I ain't never seen an ass like hers  
And that pussy in my mouth had me loss for words  
Told her back it up like erp erp  
And I made that ass jump like jerk, jerk  
And that's when she lick me like a lollipop (oh yeah I like that)  
she lick me like a lollipop (I like that)  
she lick me like a lollipop (I like that)  
she lick me like a lollipop…_

Utau wore a disgusted look the whole time, Kukai sat down next to her and slung his arm around her. "Get away from me you pervert." She shuffled along the couch.

"Wow, haven't heard that word in a long time ever since Amu left." Kukai moved closer to Utau.

"I said, go away." Utau moved again. "Hey Ikuto, you go sing. You've been sitting in your little corner the whole time."

"No." he said. It was the first word I've heard him say today.

"You don't want your beloved violin break into a million pieces do you?" Utau made a puppy dog face. "I'll choose the song for you at least."

His eyes narrowed. "Fine, but I'll choose the song myself."

He stood at the front, pressing next to each song until he finally found one he decided to sing. Pressing play, he turned around. He looked at me in the eye, I squirmed in my seat and tried to avoid his eyes again. But they swivelled back at him once the song started playing.

_Maybe this decision was a mistake.  
You probably don't care what I have to say.  
But it's been heavy on my mind for months now.  
Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space.  
I would love to talk to you in person.  
But I understand why that can't be.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise.  
If you answer this one question for me._

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

_First off let me say congratulations.  
Heard that you just had a baby girl.  
If she looks anything like her mother,  
She's the prettiest thing in the world.  
Swear that I'm not tryin' to start no trouble_

_Tell your fiance he can relax.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise,  
There's a question I just gotta ask._

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

_I know what we have is dead and gone.  
Too many times I made you cry.  
And I don't mean to interrupt your life.  
I just wonder do I ever cross your mind?_

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

_I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?_

_I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?_

_I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…

* * *

_

**LPB:i was listening to my ipod on shuffle mode and then that song came up and i was like 'Ooh ooh! i hav to make ikuto sing tat' XD and if you want to know what the song names are they're: 'single ladies' by beyonce, 'my heart will go on' by celine dion, 'girlfriend' by avril lavigne, 'nobody' (english version) by wonder girls, 'lollipop' by lil wayne and 'do you' by neyo... i don't feel like making a chat today so... please R&R!! :P  
**

**Ikuto: hey! don't ignore us!**


	8. Tears

**LPB: lol, i should be doing my hw but im updating instead XD. and i've been getting requests to make a cute father-daughter scene of ikuto and kaiya, dw ppls i will make one in some of the later chapters, and i'll also be starting to make some ikuto pov's so we all know what he's thinking. i'll probably be making one in the nxt chapter, but i'm not sure yet, we'll just hav to wait and see :P**

**disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara but she does own kusame, arya and kaiya.**

**Ikuto: T.T she ignored us again...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 8- Tears**

**Amu POV- still jan 24 (sunday)…**

"Well, that was… ironic…" Kukai stated. Utau elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow…"

"Shut up." Utau elbowed him again.

Ikuto left the microphone on the floor and started walking towards me. "Amu," he paused as if he was trying to think of the right words to say. Utau, Rima, Nagi and Kukai were all silent, looking from me to Ikuto and then back at me again. "I-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing, his eyes widened as if he suddenly realised what he was doing. He reached into his back pocket. "Hello?...oh Yoshida-san, what's up?" _Yoshida-san?I'm guessing Arya's mum or dad… _"Is she okay?" Ikuto changed expressions, "I'll be right over."

"What happened?" Nagi asked.

"Arya's parents called and said her fever was getting higher, they said she's been having deliriums and they thought she might feel better if I was with her." He pocketed his phone back.

"So you going?" Kukai asked.

"Yea, I'm going." He left.

"Her again…" Rima muttered.

Utau sighed. "We need to go too anyway. It's twelve, and we need to stop over at Sanjo-san's place to pick up Kaiya-chan."

***

"AMU! Oh, and you four as well. What are you doing here?" Sanjo-san wore a nightdress with her bathrobe over the top.

"To get my precious niece back, what else. And what do you mean by 'Oh, and you four as well'?" Utau scoffed.

"Oh Kaiya-chan, she's asleep on my couch." She gestured inside her apartment. "Hey, did you girls go out shopping today or something?"

"Yea, why?" Rima asked. Utau and Kukai had gone inside to get Kaiya.

"There's already some photo's of you girls on your fan website. It's probably going to be in the papers tomorrow or something, that Amu came back here. There'll probably be some gossip about you, Tanaka and Ikuto. Good thing you didn't bring Kaiya-chan with you."

Utau returned holding Kaiya, who looked like she had just woken up, and Kukai following behind. "Ne Amu, can I keep Kaiya-chan? She's so cute!"

I smiled and took Kaiya off Utau. "Nope, ask Kukai and have your own baby." Kukai flushed and Utau started muttering words which I couldn't make out.

"Rima, Utau, I was meant to ask you," Sanjo-san leaned against the doorway. "Would you guys like to be my bridesmaids for my wedding?"

"Sure!" Utau agreed immediately, while Rima nodded. "Who are the groomsmen?"

She shrugged "Not sure, I think Nikaido is asking his 2 brothers. And if you don't have anything to do tomorrow, do you want to go dress hunting with me? I already made an appointment, I was going to go on Friday like I told Amu, but I have time tomorrow and I guess the sooner the better."

"I'm fine with that." I told her, I didn't have anything to do tomorrow.

"Yea, why not." Utau said.

"Okay." Rima said.

"Hey! That means we get another guy's only time together!" Kukai said enthusiastically.

***

**(Jan 25-Monday 9:00am)**

We walked through the glass doors of a bridal shop, I hefted Kaiya on one hip. Racks and racks of white dresses line the walls. A woman in her late-forties wearing a business suit comes over smiling, "Hello! You must be Yukari Sanjo-san."

Utau and Rima took off their sunglasses. "Hmm, nice place." Utau commented.

"Tsukiyomi Utau! Mashiro Rima!" the woman peered around Utau and see saw me also, "Hinamori Amu! Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

Another woman, who looked relatively younger, came running out from one of the rooms in the shops, "Kyaa! We have celebrities in our shop! And mama, Hinamori-san came back from America after breaking off the engagement with Tanaka-san! Didn't you read the newspapers this morning?"

"But she's still got her engagement ring on!" The older woman exclaimed to her daughter. I rubbed my ring with my thumb, the ring had been something which I had gotten used to wearing every day.

Utau pretended to cough, 'We have limited time here, ladies…"

The older lady's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, sorry we got distracted. Do you want to order one or are you going to be content with a dress of the rack?"

"Either works for me." Sanjo-san said.

"Okay, well look through dresses off the rack first. What size do you wear?"

"An eight."

"Could you please follow me to the dressing room?" The lady asked.

We follow her into a huge room which had a massive three-way mirror, two couches, coffee tables, and huge photographs of brides on the walls. The lady disappears, Sanjo-san and Utau sit on one of the couches, while Utau and I sit on another. I placed Kaiya down on the couch and she started crawling around the little space there was.

A few minutes later, the lady reappears with a rack of dresses. "Here is our first size of size-eight racks, we have ten in total."

Sanjo-san wore a worried expression. "I don't have to try on all the dresses right? We need to go to the studio by 4 o'clock in the afternoon I got a phone call from someone saying they wanted to meet Amu and I have to be there since it's probably some news reporter."

Utau frowned, "That's like…" she looked at her watch, "7 hours away."

"Yes, but I have to go find shoes, a hairstylist, a makeup artist and there's the flowers-"

Utau held her hands out, "Sanjo-san you have tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that and so on. Right now just choose your dress first."

She inhaled then exhaled."Okay."

The lady holds up her hand trying to get noticed, "May I suggest you try on a variety and see which compliments your figure the best."

"Good idea." I say.

Sanjo-san picks up the first dress and slipped into it. It was a halter-top dress and a form-fitting skirt.

"I like the bottom of that dress." Utau comments.

"The V-neck looks a bit low though." Rima says, "As much as Nikaido-san might like to see you in that, the point is to save it till your honeymoon."

"Next dress." I say.

She pulls on a strapped dress, it had small detailed lace on the bodice which hugged her waist, but not too tightly.

"Wow," Utau says, "That looks spectacular on you."

"I love it." Rima declares.

"That's beautiful," I say, _would I look just as pretty in a wedding dress when it was my turn… _I imagined walking down the aisle, looking up I saw Kusame-kun waiting for me at the end, but when I got closer, he turned into Ikuto. I shook my head, Ikuto is with Arya, I should forget those dreams I used to had months ago…

Kaiya cooed, breaking me out of my thoughts. "See, even Kaiya-chan agrees it looks pretty." Utau smiled wider.

"I guess this is the one then." Sanjo-san studied herself in the mirror.

The lady appears again, holding some veils and tiaras. "This is one of the quickest decision I've ever seen." She declares. She hands her a veil. "Veils have gone a bit out of style, but you might still like them." Sanjo-san took the veil and modelled it, as well as the next one, and the next one, and the next one, until she found one she liked.

We picked out bridesmaids dresses after that and then left the store after paying for them. We spent the rest of the day finding shoes, a makeup stylists and a hairstylist before Sanjo-san claimed we needed to get back to the studio.

We followed Sanjo-san up to her office on the second floor. There was a post-it note on her desk and she picked it up to read it. "Hmm… the man who was supposed to come at 4 but he got delayed from his flight from someplace so he's going to be a bit late. Great, now we have to wait." She sighed and sank into her chair. "Amu, do you want to wait here or do you want to just walk around for a while?"

"I'll walk." As much as I felt tired of walking, I just wanted some time to myself.

"We could go with you." Rima suggested.

"It's okay, you guys don't have to."

"Kukai, and Nagi are having their 'guy's only' time anyway. By the time they can pick us up it'll be like 8" Utau shrugged.

"You could ask your brother." Sanjo-san suggested, "Or is he with that new girl he picked up, Arya or something.

"Yea, Arya again." Rima sighed.

"It's like he completely ignores Amu and their daughter." Sanjo-san sighed with Rima. _Well…he still doesn't know…he thinks Kaiya is just my daughter, mine and Kasame-kun's, not mine and his… _"Oh, and Amu, you said you'll think about joining back into PANDORA. Have you decided?"

I was glad of the subject change. "I haven't decided yet. I'm not sure, I just want things to be… solved first…"

"Sure, take your time. Utau and Rima, you might want to get started on the new album coming up."

"Whatever," Utau shrugged then left the room, Rima and I followed her out the door. "You sure you don't want us to go walk with you?" Utau asked.

"Sanjo-san told you two to start on your new album, and I want to do some thinking. It helps for me to walk when I'm thinking." I told her.

"Well, we'll be upstairs then. Come back before it gets too late."

"You sound like a mother." Rima rolled her eyes. "We can take care of Kaiya-chan for a while"

I looked at Kaiya, she just looked at me then continued observing her surroundings. "Thanks." I passed her to Rima's waiting arms. I turned left to go down the stairs, while they turned right to go up.

Walking out the building I felt like I could be actually be myself, not having to act happy. The wind whipped through my hair, bringing a cool breeze with it. I walked to our park, it wasn't far from the studio, there I let go of all the feelings I bottled up inside me. Tears cascaded down, I didn't care that people were pointing and whispering about me. I sat down in the shade of a tree and stared up at the blue sky, my vision was blurry because of my tears. _Where do I go now? What do I do? I can always go back to my house here, in Japan, but the place is full of memories. I can't go back to America and I can't stand to face Ikuto._

The sky looked so peaceful, the clouds drifting along without a care in the world…blue sky turned into pink…_skies aren't supposed to be pink…_

"Hinamori-san? Are you alright?" I blinked a few times to clear away the tears. Arya was bending down over me, her eyes full of worry, she shook my shoulders trying to get an response from me. _Why did she appear, I don't want to act… _"Hinamori-san? What's wrong? Do you want me to call someone for you?" she took out her cell phone. "Hello? Ikuto, it's me. Have you picked up your sister yet?" she looked around the park. "I'm in the park with Hinamori-san, I think she's sick or something could you bring someone?" She waiting for a response, "Okay, see you in a few minutes. Love you."

'_Love you'…of course she would say that, they're dating. _I imagined what Ikuto would have said to that. '_Love you too'? 'Love you more'?_ If heart hadn't broken last time, it sure did now.

"Hinamori-san? Um… Ikuto's bringing someone, wherever you're hurt, just bear with it for awhile okay? Help's coming." Arya sat down next to me.

I ignored her still, looking at the sky. _I was hurt, but not physically… 'just bear with it'… that's right, I just need to bear with it. Just bear with the fact that Ikuto loves someone else, just bear with it…until when though? Forever? Until I die?_

Arya stood up, "Umm… Hinamori-san, I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."

I watched her walk to the other side of the park where the bathrooms were. I wiped my face, realising I was still crying. _Will these tears ever stop? _Rima's voice crept into my mind, _'Ikuto's the only person who can stop you crying isn't he?'_ _If that is true, how do I stop crying, when the only person in the world that can stop me from crying, is the one making me cry?_

"Amu!" Rima and Utau's voices carried across the park. Through my blurred vision I could see Ikuto in the back calmly walking towards me, 4 figures were running to me. I recognised Utau, Rima and Sanjo-san. The fourth person I wasn't sure of, I hoped it wasn't him.

"Amu-chan!" I blinked to get a clearer vision. _It was him. _"Amu-chan," he said softly, "Why did you go?" He put his arms around me.

"Kusame-kun…"

* * *

**LPB: and i'm back to doing my hw T.T, other than normal hw i hav assessment tasks and exams coming up but i probably won't start studying for them until like nxt wk :P and also this story is roughly going to be 16 or 17 chapters long including an extra chapter. that is all i have to say so far :D**

**Ikuto: all _you_ have to say, i haven't even started on what _i_ have to say**

**LPB: yes, you have, you've started talking**

**Ikuto: that didn't count**

**LPB: well you're still talking now**

**Ikuto: that doesn't count either...=.=**

**Please R&R PPLS!**


	9. Back to America?

**LPB: soz for the late update, blame my teachers for the millions of hw and assessment tasks they gave us and now we hav exams in 2 wks =.= so i probs will be updating later than usual next time...**

**disclaimer: liLpAnderBear doesn't own shugo chara but she does own kusame, kaiya and arya**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Back to America?**

**Amu POV- still jan 25(well this has been a long day XD)**

"Kusame-kun…"

"Amu-chan, I'm so glad that I've finally found you." he let go of me.

"W-Why…h-how…" I was speechless. _Why was he here?_

"I told you I'd come pick you up didn't I? When I found out you were in Japan I took the first flight here." He cradled by face. "I promised something which I intended to keep." Utau, Rima and Sanjo-san were all standing behind him. Ikuto, I saw, had kept a distance away. Kusame-kun noticed that I was looking at Ikuto. "That's him right?" I looked back at Kusame-kun. "He's Kaiya's biological father, they have the same eyes…"

I nodded in reply.

"Amu, we should go back to the studio." Sanjo-san said with her arms folded. "There're too many people here." A crowd had gathered around us. Kusame-kun offered his hand to help me get up. Accepting, I put my hand in his pulling myself up. I loss the sensation in my legs and crumpled down, somehow I managed to fall back down and pulled Kusame-kun down on top of me.

The three women turned around to see what took us so long. Sanjo-san started coughing, Rima was blinking as if she didn't believe what was happening and Utau's eyes were huge. I imagined what we looked like. His arms were on either side of my head, and his legs were in between mine, and his face was only an inch or so away from mine.

My mind clicked and I could feel my face heating up, I tried to squirm out from under him. When Kusame-kun's mind finally caught up with him on what just happened he hastily stood up, moving his eyes elsewhere. "Uh…sorry."

Utau ran over to help me up, glaring at him in the process. 'Stay away from her' her eyes said. He ignored her. I looked for Ikuto, hoping he hadn't seen it. He was standing by his car and Arya was talking to him animatedly, he hadn't seemed to notice. _Why would he care about that anyway... _"Hey Amu, why don't we walk back to the studio instead." Utau suggested, she had noticed Arya and Ikuto as well.

"What's wrong with Tsukiyomi-san's car?" Kusame-kun asked.

"My brother seems otherwise engaged." She replied without much emotion.

He looked at Ikuto, he car was parked quite far away so he had to squint. Even then, you couldn't see him properly. "Is that girl-"

"His girlfriend." Rima said.

"Soon to be ex." Utau added.

"Oh," His shoulders seemed to relax just the smallest bit. "I thought it was someone else."

We walked in silence to the studio, Sanjo-san and Rima at the front, me and Kusame-kun behind them and Utau behind us. We could only hear the sound of us walking and the occasional car until we reached the building.

"Yukari!" A man with tied up shoulder length hair literally bounced up to us holding a bouquet of flowers. Sanjo-san wore a huge smile which reached her eyes.

"Time to leave the love-birds alone." Rima muttered pulling me and Kusame-kun towards the building, Utau followed behind.

"Where's Kaiya?" Kusame-kun asked just to stop the awkward silence.

"She's with…" _that was a good question, Utau and Rima are with me and Sanjo-san was downstairs… _"Where is she?" I asked Rima and Utau.

"The 'dirty boys', as Sanjo-san called them, came over just as we were about to leave for the park. I told them to look after her and then we ran to find you. What happened anyway? Me and Rima were writing our new song and then Ikuto calls and told us that 'Amuisintheparkandshe'snotfeelingverygood'." Utau did a perfect imitation of his voice, I would've believed he actually said that had she not said it in a rush.

Hearing Kaiya crying and I walked faster to get inside. Kukai and Nagi were sitting on the couches to the right and both had relief written on their faces when they saw me. "Amu! I don't know why but she keeps on crying! We've given her food and everything, I even changed her nappy even though it was clean!" Kukai cried out.

I muffled a laughter imagining Kukai changing a nappy and then took Kaiya out of his hands. She immediately stopped crying and started gurgling. Kukai made a pouting face, "I don't think she likes men. Every time Nagi and I hold her she starts either wriggling around or crying. But every time a woman holds her she's all quiet and happy."

Utau made a face. "That's a stupid theory."

"Hmmph." Kukai made a face back. "Fine, let's see if she cries if this guy here holds her then." He gestured to Kusame-kun.

"We'll see." Utau accepted his challenge. Shrugging, I held Kaiya out to Kusame-kun to hold. _It was his first time holding her, _I realised, _what he would do if he saw her eyes… they remind him of some unpleasant memories… _He held Kaiya gently, she wriggled a bit, but then yawning she fell asleep. "Ha! I told you so. But I wouldn't blame Kaiya-chan for hating men. Look what they did to her poor mother! After Amu left, Ikuto moped around for a week or so and then that girl turns up and he completely changes! And then when Amu finally comes back, he doesn't even acknowledge that they had a relationship before!"

Kusame-kun started to clutch Kaiya harder, I took her out of his hands so that he won't unconsciously hurt her. "He doesn't deserve you." He gritted his teeth but said it just only so I could hear.

"He's right you know." Rima said, well I guess she heard as well. "You'll be happier without him. We can tell your acting Amu. You try to act as if nothing's happened between you and Ikuto, as if you don't love him anymore and it doesn't hurt you when he's with Arya."

"B-but…" I tried to avoid their eyes, "I…d-don't l-love h-h-him, a-and it doesn't h-hurt."

"Ne, Amu-chan. Do you remember what I told you a few nights ago?" Nagi smiled softly at me, "You're bad at acting."

"I…no matter what though. Ik-he is still Kaiya's father a-and…" My bangs covered my eyes.

Kusame-kun lifted my chin up, "I'll take care of you Amu-chan, I love you. We can go back to America."

"No! She won't go back to America! She can't!" Utau pulled him away.

_Back to America…_ "I can't-"

Kusame-kun had managed to break free of Utau. "We can go back to America. We can forget what happened here, you'll be happier. We can have our wedding… don't you remember, it's less than 2 months away now. Imagine how happy our friends would be for us, especially my younger sister."

"Not us! We definitely would not be happy! If we have to go to America and object at your wedding, we will! Me, Rima, Kukai, Nagi and Ikuto!" Utau yelled out.

"Why would I?" an all too familiar voice asked. Ikuto walked into the building.

* * *

**Ikuto POV (the one we've all been waiting for :P)**

I had dropped Arya off at her house since she started feeling a bit sick again. Her parents thanked me for taking care of her for all these months. The first time I met her was when I was walking in the park, reliving the memories I shared with Amu.

~Flashback- April 21~

I walked down along the pathway slowly, my eyes looking at my feet the whole time. _Why did she have to go? I wouldn't have minded if she stayed and didn't have abortion. I would choose her over my job any day… I love her and always will. I would take responsibility of our baby… but how can I? I don't even know where she is anymore. What sort of a boyfriend am I, that I have no idea where his girlfriend is…she could be anywhere in the world!_

A hint of pink caught my eyes. _ Amu!_ There she sat, her back faced towards me, slouched down. I walked closer, _Amu…Amu…_ As I got closer I realised something was different. The hair, it looked…lighter. Perhaps it's just the sunlight.

"Amu!" I called out. She didn't turn around, instead she stayed in her position, moving only her feet to move her forwards and backwards slightly. "Amu!" I called louder, yet still she didn't respond. I was within a metre of her now. I stretched my arm, touching her lightly on her shoulder. But when she turned around it wasn't the blushing, golden eyed face I wanted to see, but a tear-streaked face with swollen amethysts coloured eyes. It wasn't her… I felt my heart die more, my hopes had been raised and then killed in a second.

"Sorry." I mumbled before turning around. The sun was setting and I needed to get back before Utau realises I was gone and freak out. The girl returned to her former slouching position. I turned back to face her. "Are you okay?"

She turns around to face me and before I know it she starts to pour out her heart whilst crying. I didn't get much of it, only that she and her boyfriend broke up because he had to move to another country and the long-distance relationship just wasn't working for them. As well as something about how much she loved the guy.

~End of flashback~

Every time I visited that park again she would be there, and after a few days we became friends. A few weeks later she asked me out, she needed the distraction from thinking about her ex, and I needed a distraction from thinking about Amu, though I never told her. It hurt too much, the feeling of loving someone who had left you. Even after I started to date her, Amu always lingered in my mind. Now, she was back, engaged and with her fiancé's baby. Kusame Tanaka, the CEO of his father's company and her fiancé was here as well, and they looked like they loved each other. They nearly made out in the park for god's sake!

I decided to head to Utau and Rima's studio. Nikaido said he had something to tell me and he was most likely there with his own fiancé. What's with everyone getting married these days? And I'm sure we won't have to wait long before Kukai and Nagi propose. As I neared the building I saw Nikaido and Sanjo-san standing awkwardly outside.

He waved to me, "Hey Ikuto, you can wait inside if you want."

"Utau and everyone else are in there as well." Sanjo-san added. I nodded slightly at them and then headed to the doors.

I heard Utau yelling before I even got there. "No! She won't go back to America! She can't!" She yelled. I moved closer to the glass doors, Sanjo-san was right _everyone_ was there, even Amu and her _beloved_ fiancé.

Utau looked outraged. Kukai, Nagi and Rima were looking on, and Amu had her head down again holding Kaiya. Tanaka was holding both her hands, my stomach felt tight. "We can go back to America. We can forget what happened here, you'll be happier. We can have our wedding… don't you remember, it's less than 2 months away now. Imagine how happy our friends would be for us, especially my younger sister."

My feet froze; I was half-way through the door. _So the wedding really was still on… she must be happy… she was going to marry the father of her daughter. _My stomach felt tight again, but much worse than before. I wondered whether or not to tell Arya, for some reason she almost always changes the topic when it's about Amu and Tanaka, but she seemed perfectly fine when it isn't about him.

"Not us! We definitely would not be happy! If we have to go to America and object at your wedding, we will! Me, Rima, Kukai, Nagi and Ikuto!" Utau had her fists clenched by her side.

I spoke up, "Why would I?" Their heads all snapped to face me. I didn't look at anyone in particular. "As long as she's happy…"

"Why would you?" Utau asked incredulously. "Rima, tell my brother a reason why he would." She gestured at her.

"Utau, Ikuto's right, as long as Amu's happy, why would we object?" Rima asked calmly.

"Not you too Rima! Does Amu _look _happy?" Utau flustered.

"She did when she saw him at the park…" I muttered to myself.

"I can make her happy even if she isn't right now." Tanaka said.

Utau scoffed. "And how would you do that?"

"I-I…"

"Utau… its o-okay." Amu whispered loud enough for us to hear, bangs still covering her eyes. "I…I'm happy, and I do l-love Kusame-kun…"

* * *

**LPB: blah im so tired now... time to sleep :)  
**

**Ikuto: i thought this was an amuto story**

**LPB: yea it still is, now bye pplz! i can hear my bed calling to me XD**

**Please R&R  
**


	10. The Notebook

**LPB: sigh...i should be studying but once again im updating instead... i blame ff if i flunk my exams XD and btw did u see u new shugo chara party episode!!! ikuto came back!! yea!!**

**Ikuto: heh _*smirks*_  
**

**LPB: anyways this chapter has nothing to do with the movie 'the notebook' it just happened to be named the same title XD**

**disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara, shugo chara party or any of the characters but she does own kusame, arya and kaiya!!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Notebook **

**Amu POV- jan 25…**

"Utau…it's o-okay…"I whispered. I knew that I was lying, that I would hurt him if he ever knew. But he was always there for me and wanted to make me happy. Ikuto doesn't love me he wants to be with Arya and he didn't care if I married Kusame-kun. Why not make everyone happy then… marry Kusame-kun, and then he, Ikuto and Arya would be happy. And if I acted happy, then Utau, Rima and the rest would feel happy as well. "I…I'm happy, and I do l-love Kusame-kun…"

"I love you too." Kusame-kun pulled me closer to him and he kissed my forehead lightly.

I plastered a smile on my face, "Careful of Kaiya."

"Course I will," he returned my smile, the only difference was that his was real. "I don't want to hurt our daughter do I?"

I peeped a look at the others, hoping they wouldn't be able to see through my act. Utau stared at me, Kukai looked confused, Rima wore a sightly amused expression and Nagi, even if he did see through my act, didn't show it. And Ikuto had turned around, and walked towards the door.

Utau exploded when he left the building. "AMU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Why did you do that Amu-chan?" Hurt could be seen all over Kusame-kun's face, "I can tell you were acting…"

"What are you talking about?" I played dumb.

"Amu-chan…" Nagi said my name in a way that I could tell he knew everything I was trying to hide.

I looked down again. "I just want a new start… I want everyone to be happy…"

"How can everyone be happy when we know you're not?" Utau had calmed down relatively. "Why not just tell Ikuto about Kaiya?"

"Because I… would he even care that Kaiya is his own daughter?"

"Of course he would! He-"

I interrupted Utau. "He has Arya… he wouldn't care. He would feel awkward around me, I would feel awkward if I were him. A girl still loves him after having his child while he loves some other girl."

"Amu, even you know that Ikuto isn't like that." Rima said.

"But you just said you… he… Kaiya is his…I…you…" Kukai frowned, "I'm confused."

"You're so dense." Utau rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Kukai slung his arm around her shoulders, "But that's why you love me right?" He smiled cheekily at her. They were off in their own little world.

"Amu-chan." Kusame-kun said softly, "It doesn't matter if you don't love me, I still do and I'll do my best to make you happy."

I looked at him. He eyes said he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry Kusame-kun…"

He shook his head. "Just promise me you'll stop crying because of him. And if I ever see you crying because of him again, I _will_ drag you back to America with me when I go back even if you don't want to."

"And you have my permission to do that, I don't want her hurt either." Rima said.

"You don't have mine." Utau growled. "Why aren't you going back right now anyway. You got to see Amu, that's what you wanted right? Why aren't you going right away?"

"I want to see how our company is going here, we have a headquarters here as well as in America. I used to work here last year, before my dad told me I had to go over to America to look over the company there." He explained.

"And why do we need to know that?" Utau raised her eyebrows.

He shrugged, "No reason… Amu-chan, where are you staying? I'll take you back to your hotel."

"She's staying at my place at the moment, and she's welcome to stay there as long as she wants." Rima told him, her tone ended the topic.

"It's late." Nagi commented. "I'll drive you two back." He took Rima's hand and gestured at me.

"I'll take Utau back then." Kukai was still grinning.

"What about Kusame-kun?" I asked.

"I'll call my secretary, he's here as well." Kusame-kun smiled to reassure me.

**Jan 26- 7:28am**

My ringtone woke me up.

I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID. "Hey Sanjo-san. What's up?"

"Ah! Amu! You won't guess what Nikaido-kun said yesterday!" I winced from her squeals.

"What did he say?" I asked groggily.

"He said he wanted to get married sooner, on the 23rd of February!"

I sat up. "Isn't that like…4 weeks away?"

"Uhuh, so you, Rima and Utau are going to have to help me with the planning. You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"I don't mind if you don't wake me up earlier than 8 again." I smiled even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Thanks Amu! Oh, and since you're going to be staying in Japan for at least another few days could you _please_ help Utau and Rima? They're getting a bit stuck on their new album, you were always the one to write the songs back then, yea?"

"Okay…" _I don't know what I'm going to do these next few days anyway… Stay in Japan? Leave for America? Go with Kusame-kun and then leave for America later?_ I didn't know what to do… Kaiya was still asleep in the cot which Utau had Kukai buy the previous day. I sighed…_it must be so nice to be a baby, everything is taken care of for you…_

"Thank you Amu! Go with Rima to the studio when she goes, Nagi or Utau usually comes around to pick her up at 9ish. Well, I'll see you then!"

"Bye" Sanjo-san hung up. Sanjo-san's wedding was on the 23rd of February, it meant at least that I would be able to go to their wedding even if I chose to go back to America. And it meant I had something to keep me preoccupied.

**~Time skip to 14 of February 5pm valentines day!! hehe i noe its a bit late but all well :P~**

I had been in Japan for less than a month, and the past 20 days had been spent helping Sanjo-san and Nikaido-san with their wedding and helping Utau and Rima with their songs. Today was a break, mostly because Rima had a date with Nagi, and Sanjo-san had a date with Nikaido-san. Kukai had a soccer game on so he had to travel to Osaka for two days, and Kusame-kun had asked me out to dinner at 6.

I was with Utau at her house, it was just the two of us and Kaiya, who was playing in front of the couch with her favourite teddy bear. Utau had taken my notebook with all my songs in it and read them out. She pointed to one of the songs I had written for Ikuto, the one I sang to him before he left for France.

"This one…was this one for Ikuto?" she asked.

I nodded, "It was right before he left…"

"How does it go?" she asked out of pure curiosity. I sang the first few lines softly for her, I remembered all the words but I didn't want to sing all of it.

"Oh!" someone squealed from behind us. "That was really nice, I never heard that one before! Are you going to put it on the new album?"

We turned around and saw Arya, and Ikuto was behind her and he had a pained expression on his face. _It's probably because we disturbed them by being here..._

"I... I probably won't…" I answered her.

"Aw, why not? It's really good. Don't you think so too Ikuto?" she turned to Ikuto.

His eyes showed no recognition of the song. "Whatever… it's just a song."

"Just a song?" Utau's eyebrows rose. "This isn't _just a song_, don't you even remember who she wrote it for? It's for y-"

"Utau." I interrupted her. "I think I should go now, I need to get ready for the dinner with Kusame-kun. Besides, Kaiya is getting tired." Other than that I didn't want Utau to say it out loud in front of Arya, it was true that Kaiya was getting tired. She had been rubbing her eyes and now they were nearly closed.

Utau calmed down a bit "Oh, okay, I'll drive you back to Rima's house then." she picked up her keys. I picked up Kaiya and then followed her out the door. "You know what I don't get?" she asked.

"What?"

"How come Ikuto still doesn't know that he's the father. Aren't Kaiya-chan's eyes obvious enough?" She sat down into the driver's seat annoyed.

"I don't know…" _Actually I don't think he has actually ever seen Kaiya properly, she was always asleep or nearly asleep…

* * *

_

**Ikuto POV**

I opened the door to get in the house after another day with Arya. She seemed a bit happier today and I told her I would drive her back to her house after I had changed. I walked into the kitchen which was connected to the living room and Arya tagged along. As we got closer I heard someone singing, it was Amu and Utau was sitting next to her, cross-legged and holding some sort of book. The song sounded really familiar, it was one that I would not forget, it was the song Amu sang to me. We watched them quietly and Arya inched closer to hear better.

Arya squealed when Amu stopped singing, "Oh! That was really nice, I never heard that one before! Are you going to put it on the new album?"

The two girls turned around, I saw Amu looking at me. I wanted so much to embrace her, to touch her at least. But I couldn't, she was an engaged woman to another guy, and I didn't want to hurt Arya. She didn't have many good experiences with males which weren't related to her, especially her last boyfriend. I could tell that she still had some sort of feelings for him, whether they be good or bad.

"I... I probably won't." Amu answered, looking at Arya.

"Aw, why not? It's really good. Don't you think so too Ikuto?" She turned to me.

I masked my feelings. "Whatever… it's just a song." My insides were screaming at me. It was not just a song, it's _the_ song which Amu wrote and sang.

"Just a song?" I could tell Utau was _not _happy. "This isn't _just a song_, don't you even remember who she wrote it for? It's for y-"

Amu interrupted her. "Utau. I think I should go now, I need to get ready for the dinner with Kusame-kun. Besides, Kaiya is getting tired." _Did she want to see him again that much? He was just some black haired, brown eyed dude. But still, that black haired, brown eyed dude was her fiancé and they love each other._

"Oh, I'll drive you back to Rima's house then." Utau picked up her keys from the coffee table while Amu picked up her daughter who was sleeping and they walked out the door.

"Ah!Hinamori-san left her notebook in here." Arya pointed to the book Utau was holding earlier. I picked it up and flipped to the front page. It was Amu's first song she had written. I flipped to the last page on which she had written on, she had started writing another song…

_If you see me walking with someone else,_

_It's not because I love him._

_And even if I fall 'n love with someone else,_

_It's not because I wanted to._

I decided to flip back through the book. _Maybe…just maybe…_two of her songs caught my eyes. The ones from her letter when she left… they were smudged as well. Just as smudged, as the ones in her letter, as the ones which were still locked up in my table drawer…

* * *

**LPB: yea...soz if this chapter seems a bit rushed... anywayz.... back to studying...oh how fun :S 6 exams crammed into 2 days...**

**Please R&R!!! so i get something to look forward to whilst im studying XD hehe  
**


	11. Unexpected

**LPB: heh once again im updating when i should be studying :P**

**disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara but she does own Kaiya, Kusame and Arya**

**

* * *

Chapter 11- Unexpected**

**Amu POV- February 14, 8:49pm**

"Thanks Kusame-kun for the dinner tonight." I opened his car door and headed for Utau's front door. After Utau dropped me off, she offered to babysit Kaiya and said to tell Kusame-kun to drop me off at her place so then she would drive me back to Rima's place with Kaiya.

He smiled softly, walked over to my side of the car and offered his hand. I took it out of courtesy but then he suddenly pulled me to him and he crashed his lips against mine. I pulled away as soon as my mind registered what was happening. My eyes widened and I put my hand over my lips.

He frowned slightly at me, "That's wasn't the reaction I hoped for, but still it's better than none. That was the most reaction I've gotten out of you today, did something happen?"

"N-No, nothing happened. I just f-feel tired…tired that's all!" I put on a smile, I was pretty sure he could see it was fake though. "Well, goodnight!" I waved at him then rushed to the door. Utau opened it straight away when I reached it. By the looks of things, she had been watching us, Arya as well.

"The nerve of that guy…" Utau glared at the car which was reversing out of the large driveway.

Arya was squealing again. "That was so cute! Even though we could only see the back of the guy. Who was it?"

Utau didn't bother explaining who it was, she looked annoyed…

"You know," Arya tone changed, it was more solemn. "The guy whom I used to like….he used to kiss me like that too…then he had to move, and I…that was when I met Ikuto…when we kissed though, we only ever _made out_, he never kissed _me_…but then I wonder what he saw in me when a thousand other girls saw him and I feel lucky I guess…"

"I always wondered what he saw in you." Utau muttered so only I could hear. "This is story telling time," she said louder, "You're only here because your waiting for my brother to do whatever his doing upstairs so he then he can drive you back home."

"I know…I'll wait upstairs then…" Arya mumbled and then started towards the stairs.

"I still don't like her." Utau commented. "Oh! Kaiya-chan is sleeping on the couch and you left your notebook here. Ikuto found it and gave it to me."

"He didn't read it did he?"

She shrugged, "No idea."

"Oh… I've written a new song by the way and I thought you might want to sing it for your album."

Utau smiled. "Really? I'll listen to it tomorrow, but first I need to get you and my lovely niece home."

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I told Arya to wait for me downstairs, Utau wouldn't like that I knew but I didn't care. I didn't want anyone to see that I still had Amu's letters. I unlocked them out of my table drawer now and left the keys on the table. I took the 3 sheets of paper out of the envelope and looked at the first song.

_So much for 'I can't breathe without you', it's more like 'I can breathe more freely around "Kusame-kun"' as she called him._ I left the sheets on my table and went into my bathroom. I needed a shower, it would feel like I had taken something off my mind even though nothing ever actually happened.

After a lengthy shower, I walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around me. Arya was sitting on my bed, she looked up when she heard the door open. Her eyes were swollen as if she had been crying, but then her blush covered it up when she saw me. "I umm…I_-_I'm s-sorry…I…" She ran out of my room and downstairs. I heard Utau shout something at her and then the front door opened and slammed shut immediately afterwards.

_What's her hurry?_ I walked over to my bed before something on it caught my eye…the letters…

* * *

**Amu POV- 23 February, 9:00am…**

Today was the day of Sanjo-san and Nikaido-san's wedding. It started at 10:30am but we had to get to the church earlier to get ready.

The five of us, Sanjo-san, Rima, Utau, Yaya (who Sanjo-san introduced to us 2 weeks ago as her brother's wife and a bridesmaid, _we didn't even know she had a brother_) and I were in one of those rooms at the back of the church **(A/N: I dunno what they're actually called :s)**. We were all wearing a button up shirt while the hairdressers and cosmetologists took turns working on us. Kairi, who was Sanjo-san's brother, had offered to carry Kaiya for me. He had to drive Yaya and he was also one of the groomsmen. The other two groomsmen were Nikaido-san's colleagues from the office and he had chosen to be the best man, Ikuto.

"Amu, did something happen between Ikuto and you?" Utau asked from beside me.

"Nah," Rima said sarcastically from my other side, "He's still dating the other girl."

"What other girl?" Yaya asked, she hadn't been filled in about what happened.

Utau ignored her question. "I meant that Ikuto, ever since 2 weeks ago when you were over at my house, is acting differently. And he hasn't seen Arya since then as well."

"You make it sound like something bad." Rima commented.

"Would she still be coming then?" Sanjo-san asked, worried. Nikaido-san had invited her to come, he had also invited Kusame-kun.

"I haven't seen him since last time Utau, and when I was at your house he hardly even talked to me…" I told her, I had spent the last 2 weeks helping with the wedding preparations and with their album.

"Oh…" Utau continued staring at her hair in the reflection in the mirror, talking to the hair dresser.

"Ahh! Yukari! We only have an hour left!" Yaya shouted.

Sanjo-san smiled nervously at her sister-in-law. "Mmhmm."

"Aww! Don't tell me that your nervous now, wait till you're walking down the aisle with the uber long dress and impossibly high high heels! They should be called hell heels instead!" Yaya was so energetic at times…

There was only a few minutes left now until the ceremony officially started and we all had our dresses on. Sanjo-san's dress was simple yet stunning, there was a bit of lace on the bodice and the front of her dress stopped right above the floor while the back draped along it. Her hair had been straightened and then curled at the ends. The top half of her hair had also been tied up and the veil was clipped on above it. I wore a pale pink, strapless dress which just touched the floor. Utau, Rima and Yaya wore the same dress as me. All our hair had been straightened and the hair dressers had made them slightly wavy.

"Yukari! You ready?" Yaya smiled at her, she was to go down the aisle first, then Utau, Rima, me and then Sanjo-san.

An elderly man entered our room. "I'm sorry I'm late Yukari! Oh, you girls look beautiful!"

"The father of the bride was supposed to come earlier." Yaya complained.

"I'm sorry Yaya, you look beautiful as well." He said.

"Really? Thanks!" Yaya was all smiles again. The music started. "That's my cue Yukari; meet you at the front of the church." Yaya left the room and eventually only Sanjo-san, her father, and I were left in the room.

"See you later Sanjo-san." I took my leave as well.

I walked down the hallway till I reached the double doors which led to the hall. I started to count the steps as I walked down the aisle. _One… two... three…stop…one…two…three…stop. _I repeated it till I got to the front of the church. Yaya, Rima, Utau, Kairi, Nikaido-san and his two friends smiled at me before looking back to the middle and waiting for Sanjo-san to come. I peeked a look at Ikuto, he met my gaze and he smiled softly at me as well. My face blushed; I could see Utau smiling widely at us from the corner of my eye. Since the last time I saw him, like Utau said, he did act different. For once in the whole month he smiled at me. I felt tingly inside. I kept his gaze until Sanjo-san walked out holding her father's arm. _Maybe he had broken up with Arya…Utau had said they haven't seen each other for 2 weeks…_

The rest of the wedding went perfectly, and everyone cheered and congratulated the newlywed couple. I hoped Ikuto would walk up to me, smile at me and tease me again. I purposely tried to walk near him, but then Rima and Utau called me over to them.

"So Amu, so much for nothing happened." Utau giggled.

"Care to explain?" Rima asked.

"I-I… nothing did happen! He just randomly smiled at me for no reason!" It was true, no matter how happy I was about it; I was confused as to why he had smiled at me.

Utau rolled her eyes at me, "My brother isn't random, and he hardly does anything without a reason."

"Rima! Utau! Amu!" We turned our heads to the voice, Sanjo-san, or should I say Nikaido-san now, was dragging along her husband of 5 minutes and walked hurriedly over to us.

"We're escaping from our female relatives who want to know every little thing about the two of us." Nikaido-san explained grinning.

"Yukari!" a distant cousin of her was now walking over to us, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "You haven't told me how you two met yet!" she yelled, a group of other women were following behind her.

"They caught us…" Nikaido-san sighed before running off again.

We laughed at his comment; I looked around the room trying to find Ikuto, still smiling. I scanned the church looking a hint of midnight blue hair. My eyes caught sight him, but when I did, my smile froze. Like the first time I saw him, he wasn't alone. Arya had come, she was with him. And they were locked yet again in an embrace. My hopes of talking to him, of smiling with him crashed. I had felt so happy that he smiled at me. That he may have broken up with her. That he may love me again. Only to find this. Nikaido-san had gone up to them, and when they stepped apart from each other to talk to him they both wore smiles. Arya looked ecstatic in fact. Tears sprung into my eyes, and I couldn't stop them.

"Amu!" From in between the crowds, Kukai called to me, grinning with his arms slung over Nagi and Kusame-kun. _Kusame-kun…I had forgotten all about him…_ guilt now sprang into me. Kukai stopped grinning when he saw me in my state. The three of them ran up to me.

"Amu! What happened?" Kukai asked.

"Amu!" Kusame-kun called at the same time, he wrapped his arms around me.

Hearing their shouts, Rima and Utau turned around and worriedly asked me all sorts of questions.

I couldn't say anything; I just continued to cry on Kusame-kun's shoulder.

"Hey, Amu…" Kukai poked my shoulder. I turned around to face him. He pulled a weird face.

Nagi frowned. "What's that supposed to be."

"A funny face." Kukai grinned.

"That's not a funny." Rima commented.

"What is then?"

"This." Utau and Rima each slapped Kukai

"HEY! That hurt!" He pouted and put his hands on his cheeks.

Nagi grinned, "I was the victim last time."

Kukai placed his hands off his cheeks, you could see both Rima and Utau's hand-print. I stifled a giggle. "That was like a year ago!" Kukai complained. The 6 of us started laughing, everything forgotten.

"Is everything all right? We heard a loud slap" Sanjo-san rushed up to us, Nikaido-san, Ikuto and Arya behind her. I stopped laughing.

"I got slapped twice for no reason!" Kukai complained again.

"Nothing really happened." Kusame-kun explained to them.

"Oh that's good." She said, relieved.

"Kusame-kun?" We all turned to Arya, surprised she knew him. The only one who didn't look surprised was Ikuto.

Kusame-kun's eyes widened, "Arya-chan…"

* * *

**LPB: i didn't get time to proof read it so soz for any mistakes XD my first exam is 2morrow :S  
**

**Please R&R!!!! XDD  
**


	12. Forget Him

**LPB: hey guys guess wat? im on holidays!!!! which means more updating!! yay =] im a bit busy next though cos im going out nearly every single day, still i'll update as soon as i can XD**

**disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara but she does own Arya, Kaiya and Kusame **

**

* * *

Chapter 12- Forget Him**

**Ikuto POV**

I watched Amu walk down the aisle, she looked beautiful in the pink dress. I saw her looking at me and I smiled at her. Why? Reflex action I guess… the wedding went smoothly and after it was finished I saw a crowd of women rush up to the newlyweds. I laughed at their reaction. I walked around the hall and I spotted pink hair, thinking it was Amu, I walked up to her when she turned around though it was Arya.

"Hi Ikuto…" she seemed less energetic than usual, and her eyes kept trailing elsewhere.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. _Nah she isn't upset finding out that her boyfriend had been dating a celebrity whom she looked up to and that he might still have feelings for her. _I ignored the voice in my head.

"Kusame-kun…" she whispered.

"I'm-" _wait…did she just say…_ "You mean Tanaka?" I asked, surprised. She nodded. "How do you know him?"

"I…he… we used to go out…but then he…he had to go to America…" she whispered so softly that I strained to hear it. Her tears threatened to fall. I hugged her; I mean what else was I supposed to do? _Huh…they used to go out… wait, that's why she was so upset every time his name is mentioned…she still loves him… _"I'm s-sorry I never told you Ikuto…" she sniffed.

"It's okay." I murmured, besides I never told her about Amu myself. "You still love him don't you Arya?"

"Mhmm… I'm sorry…" she rubbed her eyes. "Besides now you can go after Hinamori-san." she said smiling softly.

"What? How did you know?" _oh yea… the letters…_

She gave me a look. "You kept her letters, that's enough proof. And she still loves you you know?"

I sighed, "She doesn't, she's getting married to him Arya."

She gave me another look. "You _are_ dense. Of course she still loves you Ikuto, she even kept the ba-"

"Ikuto! Arya! Save us!" the new couple power-walked towards us, I noticed I was still hugging her so I let go. "Oh! Sorry! Did we interrupt something?" Nikaido-san asked.

"Nope, I was just telling Ikuto how dense he was." Arya told them.

SLAP!! "HEY!"

We all turned our heads to the noise. Kukai was had both his hands on his face, Nagi was grinning while Amu, Tanaka, Utau and Rima were laughing loudly. _See she does love him, they're having fun with each other_ _after all. _**(A/N: lols I just realised tat sounds wrong :p it's not supposed to be kay? ^.^) **

Sanjo-san hurried over to them, Nikaido-san followed her and we tagged along behind them. "Is everything all right? We heard a loud slap."

"I got slapped twice for no reason!" Kukai complained to her.

I realised they had stopped laughing when they saw me and Arya, Amu in particular. "Nothing really happened." Tanaka said to them.

Arya hid behind me. "Why don't you go talk to him?" I whispered so that only she could hear. Her eyes looked fearfully at me.

"Oh that's good." Sanjo-san said breathing a sigh of relief.

I nudged Arya in front of me, "Oi!" she whispered back.

I smirked and gestured for her to say something.

"K-Kusame-kun?" _heh…she decided to play dumb…_

They all turned to her, surprised. Tanaka's eyes widened, "Arya-chan…" _so they did know each other, not that I doubted her that is._

"Um…hi." She said meekly at him. _'hi'? Is that all she can think of?_

"Hi." He smiled at her. _Is it just me or is this a bit awkard?_

"I um… haven't seen you for a while, how have you been?" Arya fidgeted with her hands.

"I'm good, I was actually planning to go back to America tonight, and someone might be going with me." He glanced at Amu who looked away once she saw him looking at her.

Utau sighed. "Finally! He's going."

Arya's shoulders dropped, "You're not staying?"

"No, I just came to Japan because Amu-chan was here and I was worried about her…" he looked at Arya and trailed off.

"Oh, I see...well… until next time then." She turned around and walked nowhere in particular. I ran after her since I could tell she was about to cry, _this is what a gentleman does, no?_

"Arya! Are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder. She turned around again abruptly, put her arms around me and then started crying onto my shirt.

"Why do I feel like this again? Why can't he stay? For me even?" she sobbed. I just patted her head in response. _Hey, I'm a guy, don't expect that much from me…

* * *

_

**Amu POV**

The seven of us watched Yoshida-san walk off and then Ikuto ran after her. She cried onto his shirt. _Why!? First he smiles at me and now he's ignoring me and going after her. Utau was wrong, he wasn't acting different because he loves me. He's acting different because he something probably happened between them and now they just 'made up'. What was I thinking before anyway… why would he love me? I am so stupid…_ I could feel once again tears clouding up my vision.

"Amu? Are you alright?" Sanjo-san asked.

"I-I'm fine, I just need to get some air…" I walked towards the double oak doors. I could hear someone following me but I ignored them. I sat on the stairs which lead into the church.

The person sat beside, it was Kusame-kun. "Amu-ch-"

"Why did he do that?" I cried out, not able to contain it anymore. "You're a guy Kusame-kun, why did he do that? I feel like he's just playing with my heart! I know I lost my chance and he doesn't love me anymore. But if I don't have him to love, then …what else is my heart for?"

"Amu-chan." he put his hands on my shoulders, "You still have Kaiya-chan and me. Forget him. Forget you ever loved him, forget you ever wanted him. Forget you ever tried. Come back with me, come back to America."

"I-I c-can't…" I shook my head, making my hair onto my face because of my tears.

"There's nothing stopping you from going Amu-chan. You just want to be with _him_, with Ikuto. But you're getting hurt because of him and he doesn't even care." He stood up, pulling me up with him.

"K-Kusame-kun! Wha-"

"I'm not letting that continue on, you're going to have a breakdown. I'm not going to let that happen." He said, determined, then pulled me back into the church. "Let's go get Kaiya-chan first." He spotted Kairi still holding Kaiya and talking to Yaya who was still as energetic as ever.

"Ahh! Hinamori-san!" Kairi waved to us. I smiled back and wiped away my tears with my free hand, Kusame-kun was still holding on to my other.

"Hey Amu-chi?" Yaya asked, she added the honorific 'chi' to nearly everyone. "Kaiya-chan's eyes look really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Does she have her father's eyes? Who is her father anyway?"

"Yaya, Kaiya-chan's father is Tanaka Kusame, you know the CEO of Tanaka." Kairi explained to her.

"Really? I never knew that!" Yaya exclaimed, but then she frowned. "Wait… Tanaka-san brown eyes though, doesn't he?" Clearly she didn't recognise Kusame-kun.

"Yaya." Kairi whispered to her.

She turned to him, "What?"

"Excuse us, but we need to go now. We need to get ready for our plane trip back home. Thanks for taking care of Kaiya-chan." Kusame-kun said through gritted teeth.

"A-Anytime." Kairi smiled nervously at him and then handed Kaiya to me. Kusame-kun then led us away. "H-Have a safe trip Tanaka-san, Hinamori-san."

I heard Yaya gasp before we left the church. "Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed quietly at him.

Kusame-kun calmed down a bit after leaving the building. "I'm sorry Amu-chan for going off like that. But I… I just can't stand there and do nothing." he sighed.

I just nodded and took my hand away from his. "Let's just go back inside, Rima and the rest are probably wondering where we are."

He frowned, "We _do_ need to get ready though Amu. Our plane leaves in just a few hours."

I froze and turned to face him. "W-what do you mean?"

"You're going back to America with me. I told you before, if I ever see Ikuto make you cry again, I'm going to take you back to America with me." He explained. "I just don't want to see you hurt Amu-chan… I wouldn't be able to bear it…"

"But…" _All I've been doing is acting before… acting that I wasn't hurt, acting that I was happy until I was alone with myself. If I went to America, it wouldn't hurt as much would it… but being away from Utau, Rima and the rest… I would feel alone… _Kusame-kun's hand squeezed mine gently, as if saying 'I'm here for you'.

"I... I'll go with you." I whispered.

He smiled, "I'll make you happy.

"Oi! Tanaka!" We turned towards Utau's voice. Kukai, Rima and Nagi were behind him. "Care to explain what happened between you and Yoshida? I thought you liked Amu."

"We used to date, but then I had to move to America and the long distance relationship didn't work for us. So we decided to break up. I met Amu then, and I do love Amu." he said simply.

"Uhuh…" Utau said, and then turned to me. "Anyway, we're going to Kukai's house now. Wanna come?"

"I-I can't, I have to go now…I… I'm going back…."

"Why do you need to go back to Rima's house?" Nagi asked.

"Not Rima's house Nagi, America…. I'm going back to America…" I flinched a bit, waiting for their reactions.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1….

"WHAT!!! Why? No one wants you to go." Utau shouted, she then glared at Kusame-kun, "What did you do?"

"It's not him Utau, I just…" I looked them in the eye, "I _want_ to go." I lied again, but it was half of the truth. The other half was that I didn't want to pretend anymore. _To be away from here, I wouldn't have to pretend. Away from Ikuto. It hurt just thinking ofbeing away from him again, but not as much as now, seeing him love another. It wasn't fair to Kusame-kun, he was always there for me, always caring for me, while I was thinking about Ikuto. I would go back with him, to repay him for what his done…_

"But-"

Rima cut Utau off, "If you _want _to go we won't stop you, Amu. But if you're lying don't expect us to do nothing."

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I walked along the street, wearing a hoodie so no one would be able to recognise me.

"Ahh! Tsukiyomi-san!" _So much for that. _I turned around, looking for who called me. I saw a girl who looked a few years younger than Utau. She had brown hair tied in pigtails, she was waving at me and starting running towards me. I ignored her, _probably just another fan girl. _"Hey Tsukiyomi-san!" she yelled again, "Remember me? I went to Yukari's wedding as well, she's my sister-in-law."

"So?" I asked, continuing to ignore her but still stopping.

She was standing in front of me now, her back hunched over and her hands on her knees, "Geez, making Yaya run." She puffed and then stood up. She stared at my eyes, frowning.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head as if she was trying to get something off it. "Aren't you friends with Amu-chi?"

"…" Are_ we even friends?_

"You are aren't you? After all you're Utau-chi's brother and she's Amu-chi's close friend." She said.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Why aren't you at the airport then?" she asked.

"Why _would_ I be at the airport?"

"Well, you said you were friends with Amu-chi. Aren't you going to see her off? She is going to America after all."

_She decided to go back and have the wedding didn't she…_ "Why would I? She has Tanaka-san with her."

"That's true I guess… that reminds me of what happened at the wedding. You wanna know what happened?" She asked.

"No."

"Well, I was with Kairi who was holding Kaiya-chan. Then Tanaka-san and Amu-chi came up to us, they didn't look very happy." _That annoying girl ignored me… _"I asked her who Kaiya-chan's father was because her eyes were really pretty. And then Kairi told me it was Tanaka-san, I hadn't known that and I didn't realise he was standing in front of us. I thought it was weird though, because I knew that Tanaka-san had brown eyes and Amu-chi has golden eyes, Kaiya-chan didn't have either." She paused for breath and looked up at me. "Hey! I know why Kaiya-chan's eyes look so familiar now!" she shouted excitedly. "She has the same eyes as you! You're her father aren't you!?"

* * *

**LPB: he finally knows =] and yea i know the characters seem a bit OC in this chappie soz :P**

**Please R&R!!! it gives me more motivation to write the next chappie sooner =]  
**


	13. Hold On Tight

**LPB: tada the chapter we've been waiting for! and and has anyone read the new shugo chara encore?! it came out last night and guess wat?! it's rimahiko!!!  
**

**discalimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara, shugo chara encore or any of it's characters!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 13- Hold On Tight**

**Ikuto POV- still 23****rd**** feb 3:06pm **

_That baby can't be mine… it's that guy's isn't it?!_

"Hah! You _are_ her father!" she said after staring at my eyes even more, "It's the same dark bluish colour! See, look! I even have proof!" She took out her phone and on it was a picture which looked like it was taken at the wedding. Yaya had stuck out her tongue in the picture and beside her was Kairi holding Kaiya. Kaiya was staring curiously at the phone used to take the picture. It was as if she was staring at me. Blue met blue. I froze where I was, not moving an inch. Realisation sank in.

"Hello?" the girl poked me repeatedly. "So are you going to see her off?"

I unfroze. _I need to find her. _ "Where is she?" I asked the girl, shaking her shoulders.

"T-Tanaka-san said they were going to the airport, I-I already said that." She said quickly, "Can you let go now?"

I let her go and ran to my car. _She kept her… she kept the baby…Why did she say she had abortion then?Why didn't anyone tell me? They all knew didn't they? Utau, Kukai, Rima and Nagi. Utau had kept on trying to tell me but I stopped her everytime. _I mentally bashed myself. _Even Arya found out._

The pigtailed girl stared after me. I jumped into the car and put the key in. The engine started and then died. _Come on, of all the times for it to die. _I tried again. _Come on…go…._ After 3 tries it finally worked. I pressed the accelerator down hard. The speedometer went up to 90km/h, I ignored the sign which said 60km/h. I entered onto the main road, continuing to go faster. I sped through all the red lights and ignored all the horns honking at me as well. _All that time, why did she keep on pretending? Why didn't _she_ tell me?_

I hurriedly parked my car and ran into the departures section of the airport. A lot of the girls there started screaming and taking out their phones. I ran past them. _Where the hell is Amu? _I passed the gate after gate, still no Amu. I stopped in front of a large window which overlooked the runways. A plane had just taken off and there were also many trucks holding the luggage. I checked the T.V's which said which time the plane took off and where it landed.

I scanned it until I saw one which landed at America, the departure time was 3:30pm at Gate 11. I had 4 minutes to find her. Hopefully she hasn't boarded the plane yet. I ran to find the gate ignoring the stares still. _Gate 4…gate 5…gate 6… gate 7…gate 8… gate 9…gate 10…GATE 11!_

Just as I got there when the lady about to close the door.

I didn't stop her though. She wasn't on that plane. I could feel it. What some would call the 6th sense I guess.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned around to see Kukai, Utau, Nagi and Rima. "What do you think I'm doing here?" I growled, "I came to find Amu _and _my daughter."

"How did you find out?" Nagi asked, frowning.

"With no thanks to you. Some random girl came up to me and told me, she said she was Sanjo-san's sister or something."

"Yaya?" Utau asked

"Where is she?" I asked glaring at Rima and Utau.

"Amu's on that plane." Rima pointed to the door which the lady had just closed.

"No. She isn't"

"Yes she is." Utau replied.

"She isn't." I replied, my patience thinning.

"How would you know Ikuto?" Rima asked, her patience clearly thinning as well. "You know nothing about Amu anymore. You don't know what she's been feeling every time she see's you with that girl. You know why she's leaving? She's leaving because of you! That's right! Because of you! Just like last time! And like last time, she's leaving because she loves you! She can't stand it anymore! Just go home Ikuto!"

"No."

"Why not?" Utau asked, she was calmer than Rima but still she didn't look very happy. "All you want to do is see Kaiya-chan, and what are you going to do after that? Are you going to take care of Amu? Are you going to make her happy? Are you going to do what is best for her? Are you going to do what Tanaka-san promised to do or are you going to ignore her again?"

"Why can't I?" I took a step closer to them. "I can't because I love her. I'm not going to do what Tanaka promised to do because I'll do much more than him. I'm going to hold on to her and never let her go again."

They didn't say anything just stared at me.

Until Kukai broke the silence. "Very nice speech Ikuto." He said, grinning.

"But what about Yoshida-san?" Nagi asked.

"We both established that we love someone else. It had always been like that, we just didn't admit it to ourselves."

"She loves Tanaka?" Rima asked.

"Fine. I'll tell you where she is. But whether she _is _going to stay is up to what you do." Utau muttered. "She's taking a private plane so she's already outside. Go down the stairs there, they lead outside. Their plane's there." She pointed to a set of stairs to her right and then out the window to a plane which was relatively smaller than the ones around it. From here, you could see a silhouette from the window of the plane and some others moving behind it.

I started to sprint towards the stairs. _I won't let her go. Not again._

"Hey Ikuto! Give me your phone!" Rima called from behind me.

I twirled around. "What the hell do you need my phone for now? Can't you use your own?" I ask but throwing my phone to her anyway and then continuing to sprint.

"You're the only one who has them on your contact list!" she yelled as I jumped down the last few steps of the staircase.

* * *

**Amu POV**

Kusame-kun waited inside the plane while I said my goodbyes to them. "What would you do if Ikuto found out about Kaiya-chan?" Rima asked after I hugged her.

"I would be half-way across the world by then Rima. He can't do anything." I told her, pretending not to care.

"Amu." Utau said, "Do you still love Ikuto?"

"N-No!" _Crap, I stuttered._

"I see…"

"I umm…I'll see you in a few weeks?" I told them, going up the stairs.

"Yup! We'll sure go to Amu's wedding." Kukai grinned at me.

"Well, bye…" I waved to them. I wouldn't see them for less than a month. And when I see them, it would be at my wedding. 25 days… 25 days before the wedding.

***

The plane was very spacey inside. It had a large flatscreen TV on the wall and instead of seats there were couches. I sat on one right next to the window and placed Kaiya down next to me. She immediately started crawling around, and Kusame-kun sat down as well on the same couch. I stared out the window.

He had driven me to Rima's house first to pack up my belongings, then another stop at the hotel to pick up his luggage and then to the airport where he said he had hired a private plane to take us to America. When we got to the airport, Utau, Rima, Nagi and Kukai were all there wearing some sort of disguise so they wouldn't be as easily recognised. They had said they wanted to be able to see me off.

"Amu-chan are you alright?" Kusame-kun asked, "Do you want some water or something? The plane's taking off in 10 minutes."

"I'm alright." I smiled at him pretending again. The truth was, I didn't want to leave at all. Even though it hurt to keep on seeing Ikuto and Yoshida-san together, at least he was happy right? Isn't that what they say? If you truly love someone, you would want them to be happy. I stared at Kaiya, at least I'll always have something to remind me of him… Kaiya continued curiously looking around the plane.

"Amu!" a faint voice called.

I looked around, looking for who called my name. The flight attendants were busy cleaning some cups and Kusame-kun was looking at Kaiya. _It was probably just my imagination…_

"Gaa go…ba paa" Kaiya baby talked. She pointed out the window at something. I didn't bother to look at it but she continued to point and baby talk. She looked at me, finger still pointing out and then back out the window. "Paa pa…pa pa..."

I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "Papa…" her baby talk reminded me of what my mother told me once when I was about 8 years old. _'Ne, Amu-chan. Did you know, the first actual word you said was 'papa'?'_ My mother had said to me.

"Amu!" There it was again, that voice. "Amu!" and it was getting louder.

Kaiya poked me, I looked at her sapphire blue eyes. "Papa…" she pointed out the window again. This time I looked at whatever she was pointing to. _Ikuto._ He was sprinting to us and he was nearly out of breath. The wind whipped through his hair.

"Amu!" the voice called again. But this time I knew who was calling me. Ikuto. I picked up Kaiya from my lap, placed her back down and then stood up.

"Amu-chan? What are you doing?" Kusame-kun asked.

"I'll be right back." I said before going down the stairs.

"Amu!" He crashed into me, wrapping his arms around me just as I got down the stairs.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked, trying to push him off me and not succeeding.

"Don't go. Not again." He rested his chin on my head.

"No…let go of me." I whispered. _Why was he doing this to me?! He's just going to go back to Yoshida!_ "Go…"

"No, Amu…I'm not letting you go…" He tightened his arms around me.

"What are you doing Tsukiyomi-san?" Kusame-kun appeared behind me, and he was holding Kaiya considering the gurgling sounds I heard. "Let go of Amu-chan."

"You let go of my daughter. She isn't yours."

I froze. _How did he know?_ "Ho-"

"Yaya told me. I found Utau and the rest as well; they told me you would be here." He let go of me. "Why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to go." he leaned his face closer to mine. "Amu…"

"N-No…l-let go of me! Why do you have to do this? I was finally getting over you and actually believing I didn't need you. I was finally accepting you had another girl. But then you smiled at me and now this…" I stepped away from him, bangs covering my eyes. "Why do you do this? All you're going to do is go back to that girl."

"Amu, what I left without a word, and broke all the promises I swore to keep? Tell me how your life would be if I did to you what you did to me back then."

"How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done? I... I didn't know if I should've stayed or turned around and ran. I knew I'd hurt you, things will never be the same. The only person I ever loved that way, I had thrown it all away... I'm not doing it again, that's why I'm going with Kusame-kun. I decided I've gotten over you, that I love Kusame-kun. Go back to Yoshida-san" I walked closer to Kusame-kun.

Ikuto would leave now won't he… he'll go back to her…

"Amu, did you know… I wanted to hate you for breaking my heart back then but I couldn't because I knew I still love you. I met Arya a few weeks after you left; we never loved each other… You can't _decide_ to love someone Amu, it's not something you can choose. It just happens. It's not something you can easily throw away either." He pulled me away from Kusame-kun and his hands cupped my face. "I love _you_ Amu. Not Arya, you."

And he kissed me.

No tongue action. Nothing. Just a short, lip to lip, kiss. But in that kiss, I could feel his emotions, rushing to prove to me that he loves me. He pulled away slowly, smiling at me.

"I-I…umm… w-what I m-mean i-is…um…I…I love you too." I covered my face with my hands; I could feel that I was blushing red as a strawberry.

He smirked at me, "Now that's something I haven't seen in a long time. You want to know something else I haven't seen in a long time?" he asked, moving his head closer to me.

"No! Get away from me, pervert." I laughed, hitting his head away.

He caught my hand and tightened his grip "Nope, I'm going to hold on tight and never let you go again."

* * *

**LPB: aww isn't he sweet haha, and yes i know i've made a bit OOC again i couldn't think of wat he would say to her :S anyways this isn't the last chapter in case some of you were thinking tat. there's still the problem of kusame :P and they changed the review button now... i liked the old one better... now we hav to say press the blue words with the yellow speech bubble next to it, saying press the green button is much easier don't cha think? anyways tat's just wat i think...**

**PLEASE R&R!!!  
**


	14. This Innocence

**LPB: im sorry! i noe i've haven't updated in like 2 weeks i kept on getting distracted by other stuff! **

**Disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara!**

**

* * *

Chapter 14- This Innocence **

**Ikuto POV**

I wrapped my fingers around hers and smiled.

"Amu-chan." Kusame-kun said from behind. His hand barely touched her shoulder before I pulled her away from him.

"Don't you call her that again. Calling her 'Amu' is just fine." I glared at him.

"Why sh-" he started before being cut off.

"Amu-chan! Ikuto!"

I rolled my eyes. _So much for that._

We turned around. 5 people were running towards us. From the voice we could tell one of them was Nagi and I guessed the others were Rima, Utau and Kukai. But then… who was the fifth person?

They finally reached us, Rima and the other person, a girl, was bent over resting their hands on their knees and panting, she held a suitcase behind her.

"Are you going to tell me why you suddenly told me to come here now Mashiro-san? And with some clothes and stuff I wouldn't be able to live without all packed in a bag?" she asked, standing up straight and looking around at us. "Uhh…why is everyone here?" Arya asked

"I'm giving you a chance to tell you're true feelings." Rima replied straightforwardly.

"I see… wait… what?" She asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

We watched the two of them, Rima losing patience by the second and Arya was getting more and more confused.

"ARGHH!" Rima screamed, "How can you not get it!"

"…" Arya decided it was safest not to reply.

Rima rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievably dense! Do you need me to say it _for_ you!?"

"uh…"

She turned to face Tanaka, clearly annoyed. "She. Loves. You. There it's not that hard to say it out loud is it?" she turned back to face her.

Arya's face turned a colour that I usually saw on Amu's. "W-W-What a-are you s-saying? I-I d-don't l-l-love K-Kusame-k-kun. W-What a j-joke! Haha, haha…" she pretended to laugh.

"It's not a joke Yoshida. You love him. Admit it. Ikuto told us that was one of the reasons you guys broke up other than that he loved Amu." Rima said.

Arya turned accusingly to me. I didn't remember saying it but I might of when I was arguing with them. I shrugged.

"So you _do_ love him." Kukai pointed out. "But what does this," he gestured to Amu, Tanaka, Kaiya-chan and me, "have to do with her?"

Utau rolled her eyes, "Why did I ever date him?" she asked the sky. And naturally, it didn't give an answer.

"Tanaka-san, we can take off any moment now." One of the pilots walked out of the plane to meet him. "Tanaka-san?"

He had frozen and was staring into space.

"Tanaka-san?"

"Kusame-kun?" Arya shook him soflty, her eyes full of worry. "Kusame-kun? Are you alright?" Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes when he still didn't respond.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Nagi smirked.

I glared at him, _he stole my signature smirk_.

'_It's not copyrighted."_ His eyes seemed to say back to me.

He then walked towards a frozen Tanaka, took Kaiya-chan out of his hands and placed them in mine. "There, the first time you've held Kaiya-chan. Pretty isn't she."

I smiled her and nodded. "She's cute." _Just like her mother._ I looked at Amu, she was looking from me to Kaiya-chan and back.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Utau widened her eyes in mock horror, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, actually smiling _and_ calling a girl who hasn't even hit puberty 'cute'?"

I sighed, "Shut it Utau."

"Heh." She smiled and stepped back to give Kukai a short kiss on his cheek.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nagi push Arya forwards. "HEYY-"

We were all silent as we watched her, her had eyes widened. She was pushed straight into Tanaka and lip met lip. **(A/N: it's a bit clichéd I noe T.T)**

"Oh! I'm _so sorry_!" Nagi apologised with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Arya immediately stepped back, and Tanaka had unfrozen when Arya 'bumped' into him. They were both had their hands over their mouths, blushing and avoiding each other's eyes. "Uhh…umm…I…uhh…"

Rima rolled her eyes, "Geez, what's wrong with you two. It's seriously not that hard to confess is it?"

"Umm… Mashiro-san?" Arya asked, "Then how did you confess to Fujisaki-san?"

She stared at the ground, "It was a simple, I love you, and will you go out with me." She mumbled.

"If I remembered correctly it you didn't say that," Nagi commented. "It was _me_ who asked you out, and you didn't say _anything_ after that."

Rima's head whipped up, "Hey! That was because you…" she trailed off, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Because I what?" Nagi asked innocently, bending down to her height, "Because I did this?" He gave a short kiss and grinned when he stood up.

"Ughhh…" Rima face heated up and her hand cover her face, "Go away." She mumbled.

_What's with everyone kissing? It's not that I mind but could they not do that in public? Do they not understand how much it could gross anyone who happened to see it. _**(A/N: *sigh* Ikuto, you hypocrite…)**

"Um…Tanaka-san? We're ready for takeoff." The pilot said timidly.

"Another victim of PDA." I muttered.

Amu looked up at me, confused "PDA?"

"Public Displays of Affection." Nagi explained.

Her eyes brimmed with laughter "Pfft." She looked so cute laughing. The wind was blowing her bubblegum pink hair, the setting sun illuminating her cream coloured face and her sparkling golden eyes… have I mentioned how cute she looked?

I pulled her closer to me with my free hand and kissed her forehead.

"AHHH PDA!!!" Nagi shouted.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever."

"Um… Tanaka-san, we're-" the pilot started once again.

"We know." Rima interrupted him. "We we're just saying our goodbyes to those two."

"Those two?" Amu asked.

"Tanaka and Yoshida." She replied.

"What!" Arya spluttered, "Why am I going?"

"Uh… cause you want to and you love him." Rima said as if it were obvious.

"B-But but I … you…" Arya's face has now been red for so long I'm convinced that it would stay that colour for quite a while.

"Tanaka do you love Yoshida?" Rima asked.

"Wow… so direct." Utau muttered.

"Umm…" he started, "I…uhh…" he looked at Amu.

She smiled softly. "This has nothing to do with me, I'm happy already. Don't let me get in the way Kusame."

"Mmm." He took a deep breath and took a step closer to Arya, leaned forward and kissed her.

Amu met my eyes. I started to open my mouth.

Amu sighed. "Yea, I know. PDA."

When I looked back at the two of them, they had pulled apart finally and he was smiling sappily at her.

"Okaaay, time to go." Utau pulled Rima and Amu away and back to the airport building. Kukai, Nagi and I followed behind them.

Amu stopped walking. "Wait a sec, my stuff is still in the plane."

"I've got your bags Amu-chan." Nagi held up two bags. Kukai was beside him with his hands behind his head and I was on the other side of him, holding my daughter. _My daughter…hmm that sounds nice…_

"Hey can we walk a bit faster. My stomach is telling me it's time for dinner." Kukai patted his stomach.

"It's barely 5!" Utau said exasperated.

"Yea, well we've had a long day." Kukai protested.

"Fine, we'll go see what there is to eat in the airport." Utau sighed.

I looked behind me. Tanaka and Arya we're watching us go from a window of the plane, they had taken away the stairs and the plane started to move along the runway. I waved at them and they waved back.

"You know what I discovered?" Rima asked all of us. "I've discovered that when two people are meant to be together, you can't do anything to break them up. And if they aren't meant to be together, you can't do anything to keep them together."

* * *

**Amu POV- 4 weeks later (30****th**** March) **

"There's nothing here to eat." Kukai moaned.

Utau raised an eyebrow. "Is food all you think about? And how can you say there's nothing here to eat? We're in a supermarket for Pete's sake!"

The 5 of us, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Kaiya and I were in the supermarket. Claiming he was bored Kukai dragged us all here but not before Utau managed to grab some hoodies, glasses and threw them at us. Nagi had a basketball game on and Rima had gone to cheer him on, they were both coming back later tonight.

"How 'bout the grocery store next store, there's sure going to be something you want to eat there?" Ikuto suggested. I shrugged while holding Kaiya who had been sucking on her thumb for the last 5 minutes.

"Hey look! Cookie's n Cream ice-cream!" Kukai shouted excitedly like a 6 year old kid.

Utau raised her eyebrow again and then shook her head at him, "Just pick up whatever you want."

Ikuto looked at Kukai, who met his eyes. They had a short telepathic communication before they both nodded.

"What?" I ask. Ikuto suddenly picked me up. I squealed. I heard Utau squeal as well, looking over I saw Kukai had picked her up too.

"Put me down!" Utau and I both told them.

"But you said we could pick up whatever we want." Kukai said whinging and then put her down, grinning. Ikuto did the same, except he smirked instead.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great _

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling _

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by…_

Ikuto had his head cocked slightly. "This song…" he trailed off, listening to the rest of the song.

"Amu decided to add it in our new album. She added some others as well." Utau smiled.

"What others are there?" he asked.

"Well…" she started, "You'll have to get the album to know."

He scoffed, "Why would I if you can buy the album if you can just tell me?"

"Because _that_ is how we earn money." Utau said slyly.

Kukai picked up his tub of ice cream, "Can we go to the cashier now? This tub of deliciousness will start to melt soon."

* * *

**Ikuto POV- later that night…**

"Oi Ikuto!" Utau shouted from outside my bedroom door.

"What?"

"I'm coming in." she said before opening the door.

"Thanks for asking…"

"You're welcome." She sat at the end of my bed and crossed her legs. "So…" she crossed her arms.

"So what?" I ask, not bothering to look up from my laptop.

"You going to ask her soon?"

"Ask who what?" I typed away on my laptop.

"Ask Amu _the_ question!" She leaned over the bed and slammed my laptop screen down. "She can't wait forever and Kaiya-chan is growing up, soon she'll be a grown up girl whose father doesn't take responsibility for her!"

"Kaiya's still 3 months old Utau. And I take very nice responsibility of her, thank you very much."

"Yes I know she's 3 months old but she's still growing! And your definition of responsibility is buying her teddies? And like I said, Amu can't wait around forever she's 22!" She lifted her hands up.

"Giving her teddies is better than nothing."

"Giving her teddies isn't enough. You're her father, act like her father. And you're avoiding the question." She glared at me, crossing her arms again.

"How aren't I acting like her father? I see them every day, I talk to them every day, and I love them every day.

"Well for one, you're not married to Amu. Two, you don't live with them." She sighed. "I don't get it. If you love her so much then why can't you marry her?"

"How do I know she loves _me_ back?"

"Hell! All this was because you think Amu doesn't love you? Can't you tell? She smiles and laughs every time you're with her. You can even tell she loves you when she looks at you!" she said, exasperated. "What more proof do you need!?"

"Her saying that she loves me…"

Utau rolled her eyes. "Geez, I thought it was only girls who go through this stage." She muttered.

* * *

**LPB: hmm is it just me or is ikuto getting more and more OOC in this story? anyways i didn't get time to proof read this so soz for any mistakes, my mum keeps on telling me to go to bed =.=... and this is probably the second last chapter XD**

**Please R&R!!!  
**


	15. The Happy Ending

**LPB: here's da last chapter peeps! enjoy ^^ and has anyone read the latest shugo chara encore chapter?? it yayaxkairi!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara or shugo chara encore**

**

* * *

Chapter 15-The Happy Ending **

**Amu POV- 31****st**** March, Rima's place in the morning :P**

"YOU"RE WHAT!?" I squealed.

"Engaged, Amu. Is it that hard to believe?" Rima sighed. "He asked last night, after the game."

I took Rima's hand and examined the ring. It was a white band with a raised solitaire diamond. "It's so pretty!" I exclaimed.

HONK! "Rima-chan! Amu-chan!" a voice called outside.

"Your prince charming is here." I grinned.

Rima rolled her eyes "I believe the correct term is fiancé. Come on, he's waiting." She stood up and pulled me up with her. Or attempted to pull me up I should say. We we're going to hang out at Ikuto and Utau's place again today.

"Yup, we you should never keep prince charming waiting." I grinned again, standing up myself. "Fiancé…" I murmured quietly, looking at my own ring-free hands.

"Come on Amu, not only are you making my prince charming waiting, you're also making yours wait." She pushed me out of the living room and out the door, locking it behind her.

"But I don't have one."

"Yet." Rima added slyly, before sitting shot gun in Nagi's car.

I sat in the back seat, "Congratulation's, Nagi."

He turned around and smiled at me, "Thanks Amu-chan."

I smiled back.

"Hey hey, are we going or what?" Rima waved her hands in front of both of us.

"Don't worry, Rima, no one's stealing your Nagi." I said jokingly.

She sat back down in her seat, "Who said I was worrying." She said, blushing.

Nagi and I laughed at her before he started the car.

"Hey guys!" Nagi called once he arrived in the house. Ikuto, Utau and Kukai looked up.

I looked at Ikuto. He was sitting by the kitchen bench on a stool, he looked…dull. "Hey." He said.

"Yo." Kukai waved.

Utau hopped off the couch she was sitting on with Kukai and joined me and Rima. "Heys." She pulled on my arm. "We need to talk about _you know who_."

"Uhhh…Can I say I don't know?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head. "No,you do know w-"

"Can I say something before you drag her off?" Nagi interrupted her.

"Depends on if it is worth more than my brother's happiness." She said quietly so Ikuto wouldn't hear.

"It's about…Rima." he explained.

"Oh, okay, shoot then." She smiled.

"Well..." he started, and then looked at Rima, not knowing how to continue.

Rima held out her hand and showed Utau. "Rima! Congrats! Did Kei finally propose to you? Omigwad! " she squealed before hugging her tightly.

Nagi's eyes narrowed. "Who's this _Kei_?"

"A guy obviously, that Rima's been 'hanging around' recently." Utau scoffed.

"And where does _he_ live?" he scowled.

"Well…" Utau started, "He's been living with Rima's parents. They treat him as their own son."

Nagi now had a killing aura around him

"Pfft." Rima unsuccessfully hid her laughter. "You're not going to kill my cousin."

"Aww, Rima, just spoil it. I was having fun seeing whether Nagi truly cared about you." Utau whined.

Nagi did not look amused.

"And now, we now officially have another ring in the house." She announced, smiling.

"Wait," Ikuto frowned, "What do you mean 'another ring in the house'? Since when was there one to begin with?"

"Well, technically Rima's is the first one since she got her ring first. But Utau and I just haven't had time to actually get a ring yet." Kukai explained, carefree.

"He just had to have said it now didn't he?" Utau muttered beside me.

"You asked Utau?" his voice sounded the tiniest bit menacing

"Uhh, yea…" Kukai shrank back slightly.

"Upstairs. Now." he growled, heading towards the stairs.

"Um…ok." Kukai slowly followed him.

"What's he doing?" Rima asked.

Utau sighed. "Giving him the fish bait speech."

"Fish bait speech?"

"You know," she shrugged, "the 'you hurt her, you'll be fish bait' speech."

"Huh, well aren't I glad that Rima doesn't have a brother." Nagi mused.

"Yea, but she has a father and a mother." I pointed out grinning.

His shoulder's drooped, "Joy."

"Hey Amu, I have a question." Utau said suddenly.

"Yea?" I asked, confused.

"You love my brother, don't' you?"

My face blushed; I fidgeted the hem of my tank top. "I… I uhh…yea…"

Utau broke up into smiles. "Good. You can come down now."

"Huh?" I saw Kukai and Ikuto come down the stairs. Kukai looked a bit sheepish. I turned redder, _they heard?!_

"Don't worry Amu. He was too busy giving Kukai the speech. I just told them to stay up there until I said so. This house is ruled by girl power." Utau grinned. "Oh hey, could you run up to my room upstairs Amu? I think I left something there, on my dressing table there should be a blue bag. Thanks." She pushed me in the direction of the stairs.

"Okay…" I walked up the stairs, passing Ikuto on the way. I sneaked a look at him but he had gone to talk to Utau. _Why does it seem like he's avoiding me? He hasn't even teased me a bit today, not that I'm complaining about that…okay… I guess I miss that a bit…but still…_

I opened the door to Utau's room, I spotted her dressing table but there wasn't a bag there. There was only make up, make up and oh! More make up! I trudged back down the stairs. Nagi and Rima had left the room, probably to get some privacy. "Utau, it isn't there."

"What? I'm pretty sure it was…" Utau burrowed her eyebrows, "Oh I know where it is! Oi Kukai, come with me." She looped her arm through Kukai's and pulled him out of the room.

Now it was only me and Ikuto, we hadn't been alone together ever since Arya and Kusame left. I awkwardly walked over to the table against the wall and bending down, smelt the vase of blue flowers on it. Ikuto watched my back the whole time.

"Where's Kaiya-chan?" he asked.

"What? Oh. Sanj- I mean Nikaido-san came over early this morning and asked if she could spoil her for the day." I told him.

"Oh."

"Umm… these flowers smell nice, what type of flowers are they?" I asked, my back still facing him.

"They're violas… and they're fake."

"Oh," I straightened up, and scratched the back of my head, "I knew that, haha." _How stupid can I get?_

"Amu, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." I turned around and jumped, not expecting him to be standing right in front of me. "S-so umm, w-what did you want to a-ask?" I stuttered. He stared into my eyes.

He stepped closer to me. I stepped back but nearly crashed into the table. He rested a hand against the wall and the other on my cheek. "Amu, is it true… that you love me?"

"Wha- I umm… I… I…" I looked everywhere but his eyes. My face was heating up.

"Utau told me…"

_So that was why she asked me! _I could mentally imagine Utau smirking inwardly when she asked me. _You're dead when I get out of this Utau!_

He lifted my chin up, "Do you?"

"I umm…" I continued avoiding his eyes.

He dropped both of his hands, and stepped back with his head down. "I guess… it was all me…sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable… I won't do it again…" he turned around and started walking away.

"Ikuto, wait!" I grabbed his arm, I looked up at him and took a step forward.

"Amu?"

I took a deep breath and stood on my tippy toes. I closed my eyes, inching forward.

Our lips met.

And it stayed there for who knows how long. His arms wrapped around me and mine around him.

"Hey Amu?" he asked in between the kisses.

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?"

I froze where I was. He pulled away smirking, and then knelt down reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red velvet box.

I stared at the ring and then at Ikuto. "B-but I…I w-wasn't expecting t-this so soon!"

_I was just proposed to…_

He chuckled. "Hey, I don't see why not now. You love me and I love you, right?"

I continued staring. Minutes must have past. _Ikuto has just proposed to me…_

He avoided looking me in the eye now, and his shoulders sagged down. "I'm sorry. I thought that just then, you… I must have been imagining things then…" he stood up slowly.

I was still staring, I hadn't really heard what he said. _I'm getting proposed to… I'm getting proposed to… I am getting proposed to. Kami-sam!, I am getting proposed to! _A smiled grew on my face. "Yes!" I threw my arms around him, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes what?" Ikuto asked, as if he had no energy left.

I practically shouted the words with joy. "I'll marry you!"

His head whipped up, eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really."

He took my left hand, placed the ring on my finger, and kissed my forehead. "I promise to love you forever Amu…"

A year later, he kissed me again. Except this time, it was on the lips and in front of a hundred people and a priest.

"It is my privilege to introduce to you for the very first time, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Amu." the priest announced.

Everyone who was there cheered, Rima, Utau, Nagi and Kukai, the loudest.

* * *

**Normal POV- a few years later…**

Mothers chatted loudly in the playground of the kindergarten; it was parent's day at the local kindergarten.

"I wonder if I'll be able to find mummy and daddy." A 5 yr old, blonde haired, emerald eyed girl worried to herself. "Daddy can be scatter-brained sometimes…"

"Suki, you forgot about mummy. She can be scatter-brained as well." A boy told his twin sister, he had brown hair and purple eyes.

A blue haired and blue eyed boy joined them. "I don't think you're helping her, Keitaro." He turned to the girl, smiling, "Don't worry Suki, I'm sure she'll find you."

"T-Toshi!" Suki's face flushed from the boy's attention. "Yeah… you're right." She forced a smile.

"Yea, he's right." He mimicked his sister's tone, "Like always." He muttered, rolling his eyes. Suki glared at him.

"Toshi! Come here!" 2 other girls from the kindergarten pushed him away to their mothers. "Look! Mummy! This is Toshi!"

"He's so popular…" Suki murmured.

"Hello. I'm Toshi." He greeted the mothers.

"Aww, he's so cute! I want one!" the mothers' glomped him.

"Yea," Keitaro said, next to his sister, "He even has the mother's melting."

"Hey Toshi, aren't you're parents coming?" Aika, a girl with purple hair and golden eyes asked.

"Not today, they're always busy with work." He smiled, "But they're the greatest mommy and daddy in the world."

"Oh…"

"Ah! There's Suki-chan and Keitaro-chan!" A man with brown hair and emerald eyes waved energetically, stepping out from a black car.

"Daddy!" the two kids yelled. A woman with blonde hair and violet eyes stepped out behind him. "Mummy too!"

"Wahh! It's Souma Kukai and Tsukiyomi Utau!" the women screamed. "My child's going to the same kindergarten as their kids are! I can't wait to tell my sister that!"

"Hey Aika-chan!" Kukai grinned at one of his best friend's kid. "I saw Rima and Nagi in the car behind us." Sure enough the two of them appeared a second later, and joined their daughter. Everyone else, especially the other mothers, crowded around the little group.

"Hey Kukai and Utau." Nagi greeted them, picking up Aika.

Rima saw Toshi by himself, "Isn't Amu here yet?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Mummy and daddy are busy so they won't be coming today."

A woman with long bubblegum pink hair hurriedly walked into the kindergarten. "Did I make it on time?"

"Amu!" Rima and Utau greeted her.

Amu was immediately bombarded by the mothers as well. "The whole band of PANDORA is here! KYA!"

Toshi tugged on his mother's dress. "Mummy came?"

"Course I did!" She smiled.

"But don't you have to go sing?"

"Well since your Aunty Utau and Aunty Rima got to come. Nikaido-san thought I should go as well, so she let me have the day off. "Amu explained.

"Oh… Is daddy here as well?" Toshi asked, looking around expectantly.

"Um well…Daddy really wanted to come, but Kaiya-chan's teacher called him and said that your onee-chan had tripped over and was crying non-stop. Daddy had to go pick her up and stay with her at home, so he won't be coming."

"Hey who said I won't be coming?" a grinning Ikuto appeared, piggy-backing a red-eyed Kaiya. "I'm here aren't I? I even got Kaiya-chan to come."

The mothers' eyes automatically turned heart shaped. "KYAAA TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!"

"Onee-chan are you okay? Mummy said you tripped." Toshi came up to his sister and looked up at her.

Ikuto patted his son's head, "Don't worry Toshi-chan, your onee-chan just needs to spend less time with Rima."

"What do I have to do with this?" Rima asked, gesturing with her hand to Kaiya and Ikuto.

"You taught her how to fake cry." He said accusingly. Rima shrugged her shoulders in reply

"Ne Amu?" Utau bent down to pick up Toshi, "Have I ever told you how cute I think Toshi-chan is? He looks like a smaller version of Ikuto."

Amu grinned, "Yup. You've told me heaps of times."

"And that is why we named him Toshi," Ikuto added, "Because it means 'mirror image'."

Utau placed him down and then picked up her own son, "Still, Keitaro-chan is still cuter."

"Yea, that's cause your bias Utau." Rima scoffed.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

The 25 yr old kindergarten teacher scratched his head at the scene in front of him. The group of 6 idols- 2 of them arguing- and their kids; surrounded by mothers with love hearts around them. "Well…this is awkward…"

"Hey Toshi?" Suki asked, smiling. "You're happy aren't you?"

He returned the smile, "Yup."

* * *

**LPB: okay the last bit was a bit wierd . anyways thanks for reading this everyone!! i'll also be starting a new fanfic called Open Your Heart look out for it ^.^  
**

**PLEASE R&R!!  
**


End file.
